


Let the Games Begin

by Forallyourikemensengokuneeds



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Living Together, Love, NSFW, Plots, Romance, Sex, US Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forallyourikemensengokuneeds/pseuds/Forallyourikemensengokuneeds





	1. Chapter 1

She woke up and hit her alarm clock before it went off. No reason to fall back asleep today, she knew if she were to get anything done she would have to head to the building early. It was part of the job she kept telling herself as she pulled on her uniform which she had thrown off right before she had taken a quick shower and then passed out on her bed only four hours ago. She wondered if she had gone the regular route in life if her life would be different, she knew it would have but would it be half as exciting? No, she knew it wouldn't be. She would be somewhere in corporate America battling with suits for more funding instead of trying to make a real difference where everyday people had no idea of the dangers they were in. She was one of those who helped make sure they never really knew, for that she had given up her family ties, and a chance for a normal life, but it was worth it right? She asked herself daily that question as she came home at odd hours and most of all to an empty house. She hated to admit it, but she was lonely. She wanted something more then what she had, by her mid-twenties she had made a name for herself and she had thought that was enough, but her mind had other plans. She had then thrown herself more into her work even more, and that led her and her team to where they were at now, war games. Every June the military selected its top elite teams, along with different ships, boats, and commands to participate in the event with other counties in essential simulations of a new world war. Her team had been selected for the second year in a row, an honor they told her when they gave her the news, she thought it was more of a headache than anything else. Today was the first day of training with their new team members which was two other elite teams; they were given three weeks to form a larger team then they would compete against other newly formed teams from different countries. She had already everything packed and ready to go so she grabbed her bag and made her way to the building she usually worked at to gather some resolve and possibly do some real work before everyone arrived.  
When she got to the parking lot, however, her hopes were dashed as four vans were there and groups of men were piled around shaking hands and looking around. She sat in her car wondering if she should just go inside or go introduce herself first. Her team also began to arrive and went over to greet the others, was she supposed to be here now? If she was, she didn't get the memo and then she began to wonder if the good ole boys club wanted to meet and greet first. She was slightly mad when there was a knock on her window. "You're here early.", her military counterpart said.  
"Thought that I could get some work done before they arrived.", she answered. "I didn't know they would arrive this early."  
"Yeah about that. We wanted to break them in before showing you off.", he replied.  
"Show me off? Oh, for fucks sakes just say what you mean.", she said as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car, "Wanted to have a meeting of the boys club."  
"Wait! Princess, I swear it isn't that.", he said as he tried to grab her arm which she dodged and walked into the building.  
"Problems?", A deep voice came from in back of him. He turned and was eye to eye with a set of deep red eyes looking at him, measuring him up.  
"You have no idea.", he replied.  
"That is why we don't have any females on our team. They disrupt the balance.", He replied as he put out his hand, "Nobu."  
"Bryan.", he said. "She doesn't disrupt the balance she brings it. However being the lone female in a world of men she has doubts about her abilities." They walked over to the larger group.  
"Looks like her doubts can cause problems.", Nobu said.  
"She is the best at what she does, she doesn't bring problems, she fixes them.", Bryan replied. "but she is still her, sometimes that is an issue all in itself."  
"What do you mean?", A new guy asked.  
"Did you see her?", Bryan asked as he began to laugh. "Small, Smart, and beautiful not to mention daring as hell."  
"That sounds awful to work with, but fun to be around.", another man said as he joined in the conversation.  
"Once she warms up, you will see.", Bryan knowingly said. "Let's get you all inside and set up. It's going to be a long day."  
Every one of the guys grabbed their gear and headed in the building. They went to their respective workspaces and began the setup. It was rather loud having the workspace invaded by thirty or so people who needed to know the layout of the building and its facilities. She was in her office looking over the reports that had piled up and noticed the men walking around the hallways. She kindly ignored the people and noise as she tried to focus on the report in hand. It wasn't working as she mentally sized up each one as they passed when her phone went off. Need to talk to you, go to comm room. She knew who it was without looking at the number or name attached. She got up and started the way to the other side of the building to the main comm room. She hated going into the room because of the retinal scanner and had to hold open her eye. She took her time walking over there looking into the rooms as she passed.  
"Where you going?", Bryan asked.  
"Comm room.", she replied.  
"After we have a briefing.", he said.  
"I know.", She said as she moved on toward the room. In her wake, all the men stopped and looked at her. She knew that if she turned around, she would see it. She was used to it. The uniform she wore though never flattering to female figures did little to hide her body. As she had heard Bryan say more than once, she filled it out better than most. She didn't even know if that was a compliment or not.  
As she entered the comm room, she was slightly surprised that she wasn't alone. There were four other newcomers already there. "Well hello, Princess.", The face on the screen said. She knew the face well as it was a colleague and her mentor.  
"Hey, boss. What's up?", she said as she glanced at the four others.  
"I would like to introduce everyone, as you five are the core of the team. The brains behind the brawn so to speak. I expect that you all should work well together and help lead us to victory, again.", He said.  
"First, Jaehee Kang.", he said, and she stood up., "She is assistant to the red team. She will arrange for any equipment and supplies needed." She was a slightly plain looking woman who didn't look the part of an assistant.  
"Second, Mitsunari Ishida.", A smaller man who had amazing looks and purple eyes that she could see from where she was sitting. He smiled at everyone, and he looked like an angel who lost his wings. "He will be in charge of strategy. He is a quick study and will be in charge of changing anything while on the field."  
"Third, is Mack Ringbloom. A newcomer to our ranks.", a mild-mannered fellow stood and looked around. "He is here to learn from all of you as is Tomiko." Who also stood up. Again as she thought they were young and probably the rising stars in the field, to wit their replacements in a few years.  
"Fifth, Princess here.", She stood. "She is in charge of all medical and biohazard issues. I think you all will work well together with the support of your respective teams. Do not be afraid to ask for help from each other's resources at this point and for the next six weeks; we are all one team. I will expect reports every three days on your progress. Let's work together and some everyone why we are the best.", With that, the screen went blank, and they were left there staring at each other. She smiled at everyone. "IF everyone is ready we should get ready for the welcoming briefing at seven hundred."  
"Of course of course.", Mack said as he got up along with Tomiko who was a step in back of him.  
"Is your name really Princess?", Jaehee asked.  
"No. A nickname of sorts that stuck to my dismay.", she said as she went up the stairs, "I'll tell you the story one day."  
"I would very much like to hear it as well, Princess.", she heard the soft voice of the wingless angel behind Jaehee.  
"Of course Ishida.", she said as she leads the way out of the large room.  
"Did you have fun?", a tall man walked up to Jaehee and asked.  
"Work is not fun, Zen.", she said as she moved on throughout the hallway.  
"It should be.", he called after her. "And you? Your name?"  
"Just call me Princess, everyone does.", she said."Yours?"  
"Well my lovely princess, I am Zen.", he said with a bow.  
"Okay then.", the princess said as she continued on her way.  
"Too much?", Zen turned to Ishida and asked.  
"I think so.", Ishida replied.  
"Damn.", Zen said, "I wanted to make a good first impression."  
She had to chuckle at the conversation going on behind her as she went back to her office for a minute of peace before the briefing in a half an hour. The other members of her team were scattered helping the newcomers get set up. "Why are you not helping?", Bryan asked as he poked his head in.  
"Unlike you guys I have to work still and not just play with the new friends.", she said.  
"Well, that's not fair.", He said.  
"I know, but life isn't fair.", she said, "Apparently I can do the job of about four people."  
"So that's why you are stressed.", he asked.  
"Partly.", She said as she looked up, "You know how I feel with newcomers. They don't like females in the field."  
"You don't know that.", he said.  
"I don't?", she replied. "I know better than anyone how these guys hate females in the field.", she answered.  
"Maybe they aren't like that.", he said.  
"They are, but we will wait and see.", she answered as she picked up the file again as he went back to helping around.  
She looked at the time and went to the main conference room, and everyone was packed in the room. The building's commander stood at the front. "Welcome to the beginning of War games.", He said. She looked around the room and didn't pay attention to anything after. Men everywhere with another female, just one. She looked at each newcomer and sized them up without even knowing what their specialty was. This was going to be like no other game in the past, and somehow she just knew that as she locked eyes with one of them from across the room. Undoubtedly like no other, was the last thought she had during the briefing.


	2. 2

She spent most of the day trying to clear her desk, so she could go out and talk to people, although she worked hard it was a never-ending battle. Every time she turned around her desk was getting new piles of things, and stacks of folders were now piled even higher than when she started. She was sure she could hear them talking that she wasn't friendly or that bitch, she was used to those comments she had heard them for years. She piled her hair up into a messy bun and needed a break. Rounding the corner to her desk and walking out the door she nearly ran into two people.  
"Who do we see for access to the medic hallways?", one of the guys said.  
"That would depend, which hallway?", she asked looking them up. "The contact person for each level should be in the packet you got this morning."  
"For me its level three, this guy level one.", the newcomer said.  
"Okay, I'm sorry I don't think we have been introduced.", she said. "Everyone just calls me princess."  
"Ieyasu. This guy is Yoosung.", one of the men said.  
"Ok, Ieyasu Then as a level three you need your med jacket and qual card bring it to Stevenson, one floor above this in room 301. Yoosung, go to the pass and id office here near the front of the building and tell them you need access to the level one med hallway if they give you any trouble at reprogramming your card find Bryan and we will take care of it.", She said.  
"Actually, I am headed that way right now, ill poke my head in and tell them to do it.", she said." If you are headed upstairs Ieyasu go to the end of the hallway, on the left, there are two doorways, take the first, it's not marked and will bring you right to the room."   
"Thanks.", He said as he headed off. The two walked side by side as she poked her head into the office that was at the end of the hallway before you had to walk into the central part of the building.  
"Hey, guys? Do me a favor and reprogram his card? He needs access to the level one hallway.", she said.  
"Sure, sure when we get around to it.", one of the guards said, and he happily handed over his new id card.  
"Excuse me?", she asked.  
"I said when we get around to it.", the new guard said.  
"I think you should do it now.", she said.  
"Look, missy, I don't know you the hell you think you are but....", he started.  
"I am the lead doctor here.", she replied coolly. "And since we are now all introduced I think you should do what I ask."  
"Yeah right. Your one of those punk ass kids, no way you could be the lead doc there, sweetheart.", he said as he looked her up and down.  
"Mistake number three.", she said as he started to walk toward her to push her out of the office.   
"This room is for authorized personnel only, cutie.", he said as he grabbed her shoulder to push her out.  
"Four.", she said as she wrapped around and grabbed him by the upper arm and used his momentum to swing him out of the room into the opposite wall.  
"Um, doc?", the young man said next to her.  
"It's fine just stay out of this. I suggest you back up a bit.", She said coolly as the guard got up and charged at her. She quickly dodged his attack, and as he went out to grab her, she moved away to grab his arm and twist it up on his back. He was swearing and, in the process, had hit the intruder button, and now the hallway was filled with soldiers and guards alike. The chief of the guards made his way into the room.  
"Really?", He asked. The question was not directed at her but of the guard. He looked at her and said," You went into the wrong field, Princess."   
"I hear that a lot.", she said with a smile.  
"What happened?", the chief asked.  
"I asked him to do something, even identified myself, and then he grabbed me.", she said with a shoulder shrug.  
"Wonderful. Are you an idiot?", he asked of his guard. "Even if you have a doubt you need to verify. You never touch. I'm sorry princess, he is new."  
"It's fine. He needs a swipe for his card to level one.", she said as she let go of the guard who had been face planted into a desk during the whole thing.  
"Not a problem Princess, I will do it, son. Come with me.", the chief said as he glared at the guard and escorted the young man out.  
"Stupid bitch.", the guard said.  
"I may be a bitch, but not stupid.", she said over her shoulder.  
"I will get you, princess, just wait.", he said under his breath.  
"You go near her again it won't be just her you deal with.", A voice next to him said as he stood in the hallway. The guard looked to find a white-haired man with yellow gold eyes staring at him.  
"He is correct, though he may be a tad bit more barbaric then myself.", another man in his late twenties said with dark hair.  
"And just who the hell do you two think you are?", the guard who should have cowered with fear asked.  
"Akechi.", one said. "The one in charge of subterfuge."  
"Han.", the other said. "Administrator for the grey bravo team."  
"I don't care, if that bitch thinks she is better then me, then fuck her.", the guard said as he turned back to the office.  
"It certainly looked like she was better than you.", Han said.  
"Go near her or give her trouble, you will regret it.", Akechi said as the door slammed shut.  
"Think he listens?", Han asked of Akechi.  
"No. Go tell your team. I'll tell mine. I have a bad feeling about this.", Akechi said.  
"I'll tell them.", Han said. "It would be stupid for him to try anything again."  
"Stupid or not I like to know all the details.", Akechi replied, and he walked to the central part of the building. He saw the lady outside with a few of team's members, and it seemed to be a rather heated conversation.  
"Looks like that team has issues.", Toyotomi said as he moved next to him.  
"The guard threatened her.", Akechi said.  
"What?", he asked.  
"Yeah. Looking at this building, it seems they brought in new people to guard it because of us.", Akechi said.  
"Well then.", Toyotomi replied.  
"Don't you think after that display she can handle her own?", a new voice appeared behind them.  
"No Date, Don't think so, I mean she is able to sure but honestly why should she have to? She is a lady after all.", Akechi replied as the ow group of three walked outside to hear a string of swearing going on from the two team leaders going back and forth.  
"Lady huh?", Date asked.  
"With a very diverse vocabulary.", Akechi chuckled. They watched her storm away toward a wooded area.  
"Crap. Sorry, you had to see that.", Bryan said as he saw the three newcomers head up.  
"See what? The discussion between co-workers?", Date replied.  
"No, the screaming match between two friends.", Bryan replied. "What she did isn't normal. She isn't like that really."  
"Like what exactly? A woman who can handle a threat on her own?", Toyotomi replied.  
"It's kinda sexy, to be honest.", Date said. Bryan's mouth dropped.  
"Kind of?", Akechi said. "More than kind of."  
"You think so?" Bryan asked.  
"Incredibly.", Akechi said.  
"Definitively.", Date said. As Toyotomi nodded his head.   
"I don't like the fact she walked off alone though.", Date said.  
"You just said she could take care of herself.", Bryan said.  
"The guard she put down. He is going to go after her.", Akechi said.  
"No, he isn't.", Bryan said.  
"Han from the other team can verify this. He wants her blood.", Akechi said.  
"Fucking hell.", Bryan said as he shook his head. "We didn't do the checks on these guys ourselves, the company hired to help for the next two months did the hiring. I can't tell if your right or not."  
"I am.", Akechi said," I always am."  
"He is right.", Date said.  
"Bear?", Bryan yelled. A man who towered over them all appeared front and center, "Princess needs help. Find her."  
"Is that a person?", Toyotomi asked jokingly.  
"Yeah, you don't see many like him around here. You know a nearly seven-foot Eskimo whose nickname is bear.", Bryan said.  
"He looks like a bear.", Date said.  
"It is a really little bear, I say this often, but if he is a little bear, I would hate to see the big bear.", Bryan said.  
"He had no hesitation to go after her.", Akechi said.  
"The two people on the planet who know those woods, her and him. If she is in danger, Bear is the one she would go to regardless.", Bryan shrugged.  
"His size?", Date asked.  
"No those two have a special bond, no, not like that. She trusts us all, that took years, but those two are different. Maybe because they are sparring partners or what.", Bryan said.   
"Wait those two are sparring partners?", Toyotomi asked. "That doesn't seem safe at all."  
"Her size right? She is barely five feet tall, and rather tiny. She was taught by some of the best in the world. We can't get in the ring with her anymore she may hurt us.", Bryan laughed.  
"Sounds interesting.", Akechi said. "She is really different than the other woman here."  
"Always busy and running around to her team members?", Date asked.  
"That one.", Akechi nodded.  
"I heard she was like four people keeping them on task.", Toyotomi replied.  
"Yeah, Princess isn't like that. Ironically she is more laid back.", Bryan said.   
"Laid back?", someone asked.  
"Yeah, she doesn't often lose her temper like today. She takes every suggestion and rolls them all into a plan. Quick on her feet, normally the passive one.", he stated.  
"then today is an off day?", Date asked.  
"Oh yes, it is.", Bryan responded as they watched the tiny female and bear of a man walk out of the woods. "Something happened last night, and she hasn't been the same."  
"What, do you know?", Date asked.  
"No she got a phone call, and since then she has been on edge.", Bryan said. As the two people got closer.  
"Ever think to ask?", Akechi asked.  
"Think to ask what?", she asked as she was now in earshot.  
"Nothing Princess?", Bryan said.  
"Why you have been on edge since your phone call last night?", Date said.  
She looked at the men now surrounding her, "That's quite the contradiction. Either nothing or about the phone call?", she said as she laughed.  
"So?", Bryan asked.  
"I got some news, that's all. One of my brothers is getting married.", She said.  
"That's it?", Bryan asked.  
"No that's not it, but the rest doesn't matter.", She said as she walked back into the building.  
"Doesn't matter?", Bryan asked.  
"Oh, I think it matters a lot.", Akechi said.  
"Me too.", Date said.  
For the first time, Bear spoke, "Her father is dying. Her brothers and sisters requested she not come."  
"What?", Bryan yelped.  
"She wouldn't have because of the games and hope that he held on to see her, but the jerk last night told her she wouldn't be welcome either way.", Bear said.  
"Anyone else she would be okay with, but seriously?", Bryan said.  
"Exactly.", Bear said. "Now she is torn at trying to figure out if it is her siblings or really her father. She has enough to deal with because we were selected, now this, plus she still has three open consults going on."  
"I'll explain that in a sec.," Bryan said as looked at the other guys who didn't understand. "How do you know what she has open?"  
"Someone needs to watch out for her. Otherwise, she would be lost.", Bear said as he followed her into the building.  
"Lost?", Toyotomi asked.  
"She takes on the consulting jobs for the local ME or sometimes Federal contacts her. She sees the worst of the worst.", Bryan said. "Lost as in she would get lost in herself or go crazier than she already is."  
"I see.", Akechi said." I believe it is in our best interest to help out on that front."  
"Okay then.", Bryan said as they all headed in the building. "Why?"  
"Your princess will lead us to victory, correct?", Akechi said, "That is what we all heard from the time we were selected for this. Then we all need to step up to make sure she is on top of her game."  
"I guess.", Bryan repeated as he left the three standing in the lobby.  
"Why do you want to watch the girl, really Akechi?", Toyotomi asked.  
"That's obvious, Hideyoshi. He wants her.", Date replied.  
"Can't I just want to help out?", Akechi asked.  
"NO," came two voices at the same time.


	3. 3

She now sat in her office alone, only her desk light on with the doors shut reading over a report that had just come in. She didn't mind the solitude or the quiet of the office. She had at first wondered if she had been punished for some unnamed infraction since her office was so far away from the hustle of the main building. She then had realized it was to give her the peace she so desperately wanted and needed to move through her daily work quickly. She didn't know how much longer she could do this when they began the sims, for the group. Would she be able too? The silence broke when her phone rang, "I heard.", a voice she would know anywhere said.  
"Heard what?", She asked.  
"Don't play. This is serious.", he said through the phone. "Do you need to go back?"  
"I was told no, not to go.", she replied.  
"Like being told no has ever stopped you before, especially with them.", the all-knowing voice said. "The team can function well enough without you."  
"I know, but not necessary.", she said. "This time I will listen to what I am told."  
"Why now?", he asked.  
"Because I know the truth. So, does he.", She said.  
"The truth?", the voice asked.   
"Not now but I will share it. Has it reached the news yet?", she asked.  
"No there seems to be a media blackout.", the voice said.  
"Then I am not even going to ask how you know.", she said.  
"When it comes to you, Princess, I know everything.", it said as the line went dead.  
She didn't want to think of what was going on back at her childhood home, whatever it really was it wasn't good. She was tired of trying to deal with her siblings and their personal quests. She had left as soon as she could and only stayed in contact with her father, the sanest one of the bunch. Though he had kept quiet about her following her dreams instead of the ones planned out by her mother she knew he had been proud of her even though at the time he was banned from attending her graduations and award ceremonies. She looked up at her wall of pieces of paper that hung there and wished he had been there for at least one of them. A knock on her door had her look up, "Dinner banquet is set up." Another member of her team had said.  
"Be there in a few.", she said.  
"Okay, we will make your excuses.", he said with a shrug.  
"I said I would be there in a few.", she said.  
"That is code for you right? That you're not coming.", he said with a smile.  
"No code, I will be there in a few.". she said again.  
"Sure.", He said as he turned away. She turned back to the report she was finishing and wondered if she was that readable. She hated these events. It wasn't the first she had to go to, probably wouldn't be the last. She had nothing to gain if they won but the active duty members of the team did. It was the only reason she agreed to help lead the team, so the guys could get some of the recognition they deserved. She wondered if they even realized that, probably not. She put the report down and headed to the mess hall which had been set up as a reception hall for the night.   
When she walked in, she saw everyone happily eating and talking getting to know each other. It was going to be a long eight weeks in total and in pretty tight quarters. For the most part, though it seemed like a good bunch to work with, no major red flags.  
"You showed.", Bryan said as he moved up beside her.  
"Was there a bet to see if I would?", she asked smiling up.  
"Probably.", he said.  
"You going to eat?", he nodded toward the tables set up.  
"No.," she replied.  
"Really? We have had this discussion before.", Bryan said.  
"Really you are worse than a parent sometimes.", she said as he took a piece of bread off his plate and shoved it in her mouth.   
"And that doesn't change the fact you need to eat more.", He said as someone the other members of different teams had watched the episode and having different interactions with her today none of them really good she knew they were waiting for her to blow up.   
"True.", She said as she smiled and took the roll out of her mouth. They both could feel the collective sigh move across the room.   
"Going to the gate after this, you coming?", he asked as he started to walk away.  
"You buying?", she asked.  
"Sure.", he replied.  
"Then yeah, I could use a drink after the past few days.". she said to the widening eyes closest to the pair.  
"I'll drive.", he said.  
"Fine.", She smiled and moved throughout the room smiling and talking to everyone. She had utterly done a one-eighty in personality which confused everyone.  
"What is going on?", Nobu asked his teammates.  
"Whatcha mean boss?", Date asked.  
"Her. She has been ready to kill every person she meets all day now she is smiling and nice.", Nobu asked, "Is she bi-polar or something?"  
"Bahahaha She isn't. You caught her on a difficult day.", Sanchez who was sitting behind them replied. "She normally isn't like this. If anything, what you see now is her."  
"Females. They shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing.", Nobu stated.  
"Well, that may be true to a point. Wait though until you see her in action though.", Sanchez replied. "She can hold her own, smart as a whip too."  
"Still. She can't possibly continue at our pace.", Kenshin stated.  
"That sounds like a challenge.", They heard a soft voice coming from behind them. As they turned to look at the smiling woman. "Those I am really good at."  
"Sound to sound sexist and all, but I doubt you could.", he said as he looked her over.  
"I get that a lot. It's okay.", she said as she turned and threw over her shoulder, "I guess you will just have to wait and see."  
"I like her.", Shingen said with a laugh.  
"Have you ever seen a woman you didn't like?", Akechi asked.  
"No," Yukimura said as he looked up from his plate.  
They watched as she moved to table to table and stopped to talk with everyone. "I think this might be rather fun after all.", Shingen said.  
"For who?", Sasuke asked.  
"Everyone.", Shingen replied.  
"Hi!", she said as she sat down at the table with a lone person who had a netbook in front of him.  
"Oh hi.", he said, "Sorry rather busy at the moment."  
"Then I won't disturb you.", she said with a smile, "I just wanted to introduce myself."  
"I know, you are princess.", he said." That isn't your real name is it?"  
"No, it isn't," she replied.  
"I'm seven.", he said as he put his head back on the computer.  
"Nice to meet you seven, You're the hacker?", she asked.  
"Yes.", he replied.  
"Well have fun hacking.", she said as she made her way to the door.  
"Leaving so soon?", The other woman Jaehee asked.  
"If I want to go out tonight to the gate, I have a few things to wrap up.", the princess smiled and pushed the door open.  
"Nice to see someone else who prides themselves on work.", Jaehee said as the princess left.  
"Come on Jaehee, come to sit and enjoy," Zen called out patting the seat next to him.  
"Fine.", she replied, "What is this gate they keep talking about?"  
"A bar.", Yoosung said.  
"A dive bar from what I heard.", Jumin Han replied.  
"The best kind.", Bryan said as he walked past.  
"Are we to have no privacy?", she asked.  
"We are one big team currently Jaehee.", Zen said.  
"Still.", she replied. "I will go back to the hotel and summarize the plans for today and tomorrow to give us all a head start."  
"Jaehee, It's time to have fun, kick your shoes up and relax.", Seven said as he moved to the table.  
"Doing reports IS how I relax.", she stated.  
"Lost cause.", Zen said as he shook his head.  
"Wonder if she will be changing or go in her uniform?", Yoosung asked.  
"Why are you wondering that kid?", Zen playfully asked.  
"Just a question.", he said as he turned away.  
"Sure.", Jumin stated.  
"His lack of a girlfriend is probably the issue.", Seven stated.  
"None of you have girlfriends.", Jaehee said.  
"That's the point.", Zen said.  
"I don't get it.", She said shaking her head.  
She got to her office and noticed the piles on her desk where moved around. She figured it. First, it was the guard from the morning, but it seemed they had been rifled through to locate one file in particular. If he were going to be an ass, he would have just scattered them everywhere, not search. She decided then to shut her door and check with security in the morning. A guard she could trust. She locked the door and then moved to the locker room to change. It would be nice to be in regular clothes again. It seemed she was spending more and more time in the uniform. She chose a maxi dress that she had left from the summer before. It would be a pleasant change.  
She walked back into the hall and looked around for Bryan figuring this banquet almost had to be over. When she walked in, she noticed nearly all conversation had stopped. She wondered why but all eyes were on her. "Ready princess?", Bryan asked as Bear, and Sanchez walked up.  
"Anytime.", she replied.  
"You made them speechless.", Sanchez leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I think the Gate will be packed tonight."  
"Is there any doubt?", Bear asked.  
"I don't get you guys.", she said as she walked towards the outside door.  
"Wanna bet every single one of these guys shows up now?", Bryan asked.  
"Her dressed like that, that isn't a bet it's a sure thing.", Bear said.  
All the team had gathered and started laughing as they looked around the room and took note of who was watching a little to close. That was rather hard because every guy there was still staring at her as she walked away. "Does she even realize the effect she has on men?", Bryan asked.  
"No.," Bear replied.   
"Let's keep it that way then, okay?", he responded.  
"Why?", Bear asked.  
"She already has all the power in the world. If she really knew she could affect men the way she does, god help us all.", Bryan said as he looked up at the sky.  
"Don't see how saying that will help us.", Bear said. "Every guy in here looks like he may act on it though."  
"Well, then I should hurry up and go escort our princess to the bar.", Bryan said as he started to move. "Everyone knows where the gate is right?" People nodded. "Kay, see whoever is coming there."  
With that, a mass exit was happening as people were making arraignments to change and then head out. The gate was within walking distance from there building, so he expected people to be arriving within twenty minutes. He hoped he could take her into one or two drinks and then leaving before it got too crowded but he doubted he would have any luck. He knew somehow it was going to be a long night instead.  
CA10U


	4. Chapter 4

Let the games begin 4   
For a typical Tuesday, the Gate was dead. Three of their regulars were sitting at the long bar and had been there for hours by the look of it, with their empty glasses sitting by them. They looked their way as Princess and Bryan made their way in.   
"Hey, you two.", the bartender said as he looked at the open doorway, "Something happens?"  
"What do you mean, Tom?", Bryan asked.  
"It's Tuesday, not Friday when you people come in normally.", Tom the bartender replied. "Not that we mind a few days early."  
"Well, the place will probably be hopping in a few. War games training just began. Our new team should be here within the hour.", Bryan said as tom placed a draft in front of him and a glass in front of her.  
"You never asked what we want, Why is that?", she asked.  
"Well my dear, you have been coming in for three years now. You of all of them order the same thing every time; it is a safe bet that I know what you are going to ask for.", Tom smiled.  
"I guess that's true.", she said as she took a sip of her drink. "At least you make it right."  
"Always a little more for the lady.", he said with a wink.  
"I'll buy the Lady's next drink!", an old drunk sailor called from the end of the bar. "That smile is worth a few bucks."  
"Thanks, Senior Chief.", she said with a smile.   
"Aw, sweetheart if only I were twenty years younger, I'd show these pups how to woo a woman like you.", The sailor said.  
"You could but try.", She said with a laugh. The door let the last rays of light in the building as ten soldiers walked in in a tight bunch. They were looking around to see what the place had to offer, which wasn't all that much. It was a hole in the wall bar, only people in it were the locals or whoever was at the base for training. At most it looked like a house from the outside on the inside it boasted a long wooden bar, three pool tables, a few tables scattered around, and a small dance floor. Generally, on a busy Friday or Saturday night, there may be up to forty people in the building, and it seemed packed then.   
"This is the legendary gate?", Kenshin asked.  
"Not much to look at, but it has seen some of the best and worst times.", Bryan said.  
"And the best whiskey on the planet.", she said smiling into her drink.  
"I'm telling you, missy, if only.", the sailor spoke up.  
"I know, I know. You tell me every time, Senior.", she said laughing.  
"You sure as hell won't be doing what you do.", The old sailor said now settling back into drinking mode. She was left laughing.   
"Is there anyone on the planet that is okay with me doing my job?", she said into her drink not expecting an answer.  
"Well for guys like us, it is hard to see a female put themselves in danger.", Hideyoshi said.  
"It was a rhetorical question.", she said.  
"Oh.", he replied.   
Tom took everyone to order and people scattered throughout the building, about fifteen minutes later most of the other team also showed and the building got louder and louder. Games of pool were being played, The intermingling of the teams was a perfect sight to watch. When the guards of the building came in, including the one, she had fought with earlier. The look he sent her was heated as they tried to keep her and him separated. Although both groups tried he managed to step right behind her at one point well into the night, she had already had downed a few drinks and a couple of shots and was definitely feeling it. "So even people like you can slum it with the rest of us.", the guard said in the back of her.  
"People like me?", she said as she turned around to look at him.   
"Your nickname Princess, says it all.", he sneered, "You must expect everyone to bow down to you."  
She noticed a few of the guys around had all stopped their conversations and were ready to pounce if need be. "No, I expect people to do their jobs. I don't want nor need special treatment. The nickname is not one I chose or ever wanted. It was given to me overseas by someone special, not anyone of our guys."  
"Whoever or whatever. Doesn't matter you have that nose so far in the air I'm shocked you haven't drowned yet.", he said coldly.  
"Fine. I get it you don't like me. Whatever. Then just walk away.", she said.  
"Why should I?", he asked now moving closer to her, "Maybe I should show you how a real woman should act." She got that chill in her spine that warned her so many times before that danger was near, she looked around and saw none of her teammates were nearby but a table of other were within earshot, each one of them was watching closely and were ready to act. She glanced at them and felt reassured that she was okay even though that feeling was getting worse.  
"From the looks of it, she is a real woman and doesn't need your help.", a voice came from behind her.  
"Stay out of this.", The guard said.   
"Sorry, no can do.", the voice said, "The princess here promised me the next dance."  
"I did? Oh, right I did.", She said as she turned to find Akechi standing behind her. As he took her hand and led her through the crowd toward the dance floor.   
"Need some air?", he asked.  
"Yes, much more than dancing.", She said laughing. He led her through the door on the side wall into the parking lot. "Thanks."  
"We figured something would happen when they showed up; I am just glad I was on spotters duty when it did.", He replied. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one as she reached out her hand for one he blinked in surprise. "Didn't take you for a smoker."  
"Drinking.", she said. "I swore I would never, but bad habits are hard to break."  
"If this is your worst habit then you are still a saint.", he said laughing.  
"Then not a saint it is.", She smiled. She closed her eyes as the night air was still cool and took a drag and leaned against the building, "I should get back to the building."  
"Building?", he asked.  
"Can't drive home.", she said. "I have a couch in my office, not the most comfortable but it will do."  
"No no no. That won't do.", he said. "At least stay at the hotel on base."  
"I left everything at the building anyway.", she said with a weak smile.  
"Then I will get you a room.", he said.  
"Why?", she asked.  
"So I can spend some more time with you here.", He said. "It wouldn't do for you to leave just yet."  
"Wait, what?", She said as she looked up into his eyes. Just then the door opened wide, and Bear was standing there looking at her.  
"What are you doing out here?", Bear asked as she held up the cigarette. "Put that thing out and get back inside."  
She laughed at him and told him to go back in she would be there in a few, he huffed and went back inside.  
"And the mood died with a bear encounter.", he said.  
"You have no idea how many times that happens.", she said with a chuckle.  
"I can guess.", he said with a lopsided smile, "When you are really ready to go I mean it, I'll get you a room at the hotel."  
"Thanks.", She said with a smile. When they both went in many pairs of eyes went their way, some with slight jealousy, some burning, some outright accusing. "Wow, never seen that reaction before."  
He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Because your team shields you. There isn't a man here that wouldn't like some one on one time with you."  
She turned to look up, confusion in her eyes. "Are you really that drunk?"  
"I am not, Princess but are you?", he asked raising an eyebrow. "Watch and see if you don't believe me."   
The next hour came and went as she moved from table to table chatting and drinking with them all, she noticed that in this setting everyone had relaxed and with the help of the alcohol they all had loosened up. She was feeling it now, and she was having a hard time paying attention to everyone. Akechi's words echoed in her ear, and she had noticed all of them trying in some way to hit on her. One or two she could pass off on the drinking, but nearly all of them was too much for her to handle. Every time a member of her team can up and deattached her from whatever or whomever she was with at the time on some pretense. Even well drunk she could see what was going on. She looked up at him as he was playing pool with Seven and Date, he winked and cocked his head to ask the unknown question. She smiled and nodded back. The small smile they both shared across the seating area, and the pool table area was enough that no one else saw it. She turned, and he went back to his game.   
"I think I need to take a cab home, Princess.", Bryan said nearly two hours later.  
"K.," she said as she downed another shot at the bar. Though entirely drunk she was still on her feet.   
"You good to find your way back?", he mumbled.  
"Yup.", she said.  
"Bear, Sanchez, and a few others are coming with me.", He said. "Sure you don't want to come?"  
"Nope.", She said. For the last hour, people had filtered out one by one back to the hotel or their houses. She watched as her friends loaded up in a cab and drove off.  
"Well, that is never a good thing to do.", a new voice said from behind her.  
"What is?", she asked.  
"Leaving the beautiful lady to fend for herself.", it said.  
"She isn't by herself.", she heard Akechi state.  
"Really?", the voice said. "Looks like her team left her behind."  
She turned and looked at the newcomer who worked on the base but not in her building. She had seen him around on lower base, but she didn't think she could place where exactly. "She stayed behind.", Akechi stated.  
"Looking for a hookup, princess?", he said too eagerly.  
"Already found one.", she said with a smile. "I'm ready now." She watched the other man go from eager to confused to somewhat mad in a matter of seconds.  
"Let me go pay my tab then, and I will be right back.", he said with a smile.  
"Him?", the other guy asked, "Don't you think you could have anyone?"  
"I like him.", she said as she looked at him at the bar.  
"Why?", the other man asked.   
"Cause I do.", She said as she waited. When he walked back towards her, he stopped and then took her hand.  
"If you'll excuse us.", He said towards the other man, and he began to lead her away. He managed to guide her towards the hotel, and when they got to the lobby, he was surprised to find out the whole building was sold out. "Well, Princess. I can bring you back to the building, or you can stay here with me."  
"Hmm.", She said with her eyes closed. He could tell she was well far gone now.  
"Okay then, me it is.", He said as he got her to her feet and pressed the button to the elevator. He helped her to the room, and she flopped down on the bed. "Going to be a long night, what the hell was I am thinking?"  
He managed to lift her enough to place her under the blankets as his room was set to the coldest temp. She murmured in her sleep something like thank you, and he got ready for bed as well. Sharing a bed with her wouldn't be a problem but controlling his overactive mind would be. Luckily tomorrow everyone was expected there at noon instead of early morning, she could sleep it off by then. He had no idea how he was going to sleep at all though as he stared at the ceiling for awhile, listening to the sounds of her breathing. He chose this moment to be an honorable person; he couldn't figure his brain out as he fought with himself to keep his hands by his side.  
2


	5. Chapter 5

Let the games begin 5   
He woke up to a weight on his chest that he couldn't place at first. He also felt a weight on his legs. Strangely he was in a daze as he rapidly blinked his eyes and stared into the darkness as he tried to place the feeling. She moved her hand and he then quickly realized what the weight was, she had moved closer to him during the night, probably to stay warm. The pressure on his chest was her head which she somehow managed to move past his arm and wrapped herself close to him. She had her leg hitched across his and was about as close to him as anyone ever had been. He slowed his rapid breathing and cursed whatever deity he could think of, he had tried to be noble, he had tried to believe he was doing something gallant instead he was in hell which to him was in bed with a beautiful woman next to him, and he knew he shouldn't touch but his hand finally stopped listening to his brain. He ran his fingers down her back which even in drunken sleep made her press closer to him. She blinked her eyes open to find him remarkably close.   
"Oh.", she said with surprise. "Oh, my." She closed her eyes again rather quickly.  
His feelings were slightly hurt by her reaction, thinking it was the regret of waking up next to him. "Princess? You okay.", he asked sleep had made his already baritone voice lower and raspier.  
"Head was spinning.", she answered.  
"Oh, really.", he asked. "Need some water?"  
"No, I'm good now.", she said with a smile as her eyes opened again to look at him.  
"Do you remember last night?", he asked.  
"The drinking? Or the coming here with you?", she asked.  
"Both.", he answered.  
"Surprisingly that wasn't me completely trashed. More tired at the end then drunk.", she said.  
"So you remember I tried?", he asked.  
"Tried to get me a room, yes I do.", she said. "You have been nothing but a gentleman."  
"So...", he started, "You know people are going to talk right?"  
"About this?", she asked.  
"Yeah, most the guys from my unit are on this floor, the other is the floor above. Someone is bound to see you leave later.", He said.  
"I can leave now, while everyone is still sleeping.", She said. As she said it she felt the arm tighten around her pinning her closer to him.  
"I didn't mean that.", he said as she chuckled," I only meant people would talk regardless."  
"I don't know why, who cares what other people do?", she asked.  
"Especially since nothing happened right?", he asked.   
"Right.", She said as she now looked slightly hurt by his words. She started to move away to roll over when he wouldn't let her turn over.  
"Not what I meant Princess.", he whispered in her ear. "I won't lie, I want you, more than you possibly know but I am not that guy."  
"That guy?", she asked.  
"The only who takes advantage or messes around on the day I met you.", he said. "Let me have this instead."  
"Have what?", she asked and found his mouth on hers, showing her exactly what he meant by his words.   
"Now I am really not sure how I'm gonna fall back asleep but close your eyes and get some more rest. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow.", He said as he kissed her forehead. She did as he asked and snuggled in closer to him and fell back asleep rather quickly, to his surprise he followed her into his dreams rapidly.   
A few hours later a knock on his door had him moving quickly out of bed so that it wouldn't wake her. "Ready?", Date asked when he opened it.  
"For?", he asked as he looked out into the hall to see most of his team there.  
"PT, idiot.", Ieyasu replied.  
"Not doing that this morning.", He said as he looked back into the room as he heard the blankets moving. He wasn't the only one who heard the slight rustle.  
"Oh really? It sounds like someone got lucky last night. Who is it?", Date asked eagerly.  
"I'll bet it was that redhead.", Nobu said.  
"Nah, probably that other chick.", Hideyoshi replied.  
A voice from inside the room said, "Sorry guys wrong on all counts."  
"Holy...", Shingen said before he was cut off by someone smacking him.  
"Really? Freaking really?", Ieyasu asked.  
"What is going on?", Mitsunari asked.  
"Sorry guys, gotta to get back to bed.", Mitsuhide Akechi stated as he shut the door. He rounded the corner to find her slightly laughing as he looked at her with a stare, "Didn't we just talk how people will talk if they find out you spent the night with me?"  
"Sorry I had too.", she said with a smile as he climbed back into the bed.  
"Why though?", he asked.  
"Maybe I was jealous they didn't even think of me?", She stated as she settled back into her spot next to him, "I get sick of people thinking I'm something beyond reproach or untouchable. I am human too."  
"Did you ever think maybe they thought you were too good for someone like me?", he asked.  
"And maybe again maybe they thought you were too good for someone like me?", she asked back.  
"That isn't possible.", he said.  
"Why? Because I am small and female? God forbid I have ever done anything that could possibly endanger those stereotypes.", she said as she rolled her eyes. "I have been in the field, Akechi. I know what happens there, I have taken part in what happens there as well."  
"What is your real name?", he asked.  
"Subject switch really fast.", she said with a smile. "Why?"  
"Everyone calls you princess, and I don't want to be like everyone else when it comes to you.", he said.  
"Kit. My name is Kit.", she said.  
"Kit?", he asked.  
"Yeah, it's rather funny how I got my name. All my brother's their name starts with the letter D. My sister I have no clue who named her but when I was born my parents figured I would be a boy too. They had only one name picked out. When I was a girl, they let one of my brothers who was only a few years older then me pick out my name, Kitten. They thank god shortened it to just Kit but back then my brothers would call me kitten instead.", she said.  
"I heard about your father, I am sorry.", he said.  
"Me too.", she sighed. "My dad is the only connection I have left to my family. He was the only one to stand up for me when I didn't want to do what my mother wanted me too. That was until she cut all contact with me and made him as well."  
"Wow. We all thought well nevermind.", he said.  
"That life was perfect for me growing up? I am used to that. It wasn't, and I have no regrets about leaving either, sometimes though.", she trailed off.  
"What?", he asked.  
"I miss people.", she said.  
"That's normal.", he responded as he gently rubbed her back.  
"No, I mean I really miss people. Somehow people think because I'm young or because I am good at what I do they see one thing but I am not that one thing.", she said. "People act one way with me then they do with other people, it's annoying."  
"I won't.", he said.  
"What?", she asked as she lifted her head to look at him.  
"I won't treat you any different, Kit.", he said.  
"You won't?", she asked. "Really?"  
"No, I won't. I'd like to be your friend if you'll let me.", he said.  
"A friend. It's been a long time since someone wanted just that from me.", she said as she placed her head back down, "Thank you."  
"That means you don't ever have to feel that way again, you know.", he said.  
"It's a start.", she said as she yawned and closed her eyes again as did he.  
She heard the water running when she opened her eyes again. She could hear the sounds of people moving on the floor and see the substantial bright lights peaking through the curtains he had closed tightly. She heard the door open and watched him as he walked across the room to the few suitcases piled in the corner of the room. He was still dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his midsection, she tried to clear her mind of all the thoughts of jumping up and snatching that offensive towel away, but he had been sweet throughout the night so she just laid there hoping it would fall. When he turned he locked eyes with her and smiled a half lopsided grin, "What?", he asked.  
"Nothing.", she said as she stretched. "What time is it?"  
"About ten.", he said.  
"Crap I have a meeting in an hour.", she said as she flung the covers off. "You done in the shower?"  
"It's all yours.", he said as he waited for her to get up and go into the bathroom and in about ten minutes if she thought about ripping the towel off him was a heated look, he looked like he was about ready to explode.   
"Okay. I hate to ask but do you have an extra set of shorts and possibly a button up?", she asked."My dress stinks so bad it's sickening."  
"Let's see what I got.", he said as he started throwing clothes out of the bag. "Everything is going to be huge on you."  
"I don't care about that.", she sighed.   
"Here then," as he handed her a light blue button up dress shirt and his pt shorts. When she came out of the room he stared at her in his clothes, something extremely possessive ran through him. "Think you look better in them then I do."  
"I doubt that.", she said as she piled her hair up in a messy bun. "Thank you. I mean that, for everything."  
"Kit. Don't start.", he said with a smile.  
"You will have to come to my place one night for dinner.", she smiled. "Ready?"  
"You sure you want to leave together?", he asked.  
"We know what happened last night, who cares what anyone else thinks?", she said with a smile. "If they have a problem with that, it's on them, right?"  
"Sure thing Kit.", he said.  
"It's weird having someone call me that.", she smiled at him.  
"What me to stop?", he asked.  
"I said it's weird not that I didn't like it.", she smiled as they got to the door to leave, together.  
"Ready to face the world?", he asked.  
"No I think I could sleep for another few hours, but whatever.", she shrugged, and he opened the door into some of his team members playing soccer in the hall.   
"Well hello, princess.", Date said rather loud.   
"Morning.", She said as she went to the elevator. She waited for him as he glared at them, so he ran as the doors opened and got on the crowded elevator which was jammed packed with members of the other team. He saw her roll her eyes as he also the looks they were giving each other.   
"Princess, are you going in now? We still have some time.", Zen asked.  
"I am. Have a few things to do.", she said.  
"Akechi?", he asked.  
"Going with her.", he shrugged.  
"No uniform today?", Jaehee asked.  
"It's a dress down day anyway.", Princess replied.  
"Ready Kit?". Akechi asked.  
"Yeah.", She answered. She knew what he was really asking as now everyone, but her own team knew they had spent the night together. He held out his hand as the doors opened and she took it. He wasn't trying to be noble when he did that, and he was sending a sure sign to the other men that she was now off-limits otherwise their brothers in arms code would be broken. He didn't know why that was so important to him, but it was. His team had taken the stairs, and the other stood in the lobby both teams stood to watch the pair as they walked toward the building everyone would have to go soon hand in hand.   
"What in the hell?", Zen asked.  
"Did hell freeze over?", Ieyasu asked.  
"They were together all night?", Jaehee asked.  
"I think someone needs to check her eyes?", Date said.  
"She is in his shirt.", Mitsunari said rather plainly.  
"Wonder what happened to her dress?", Kenshin smiled.  
"Probably in pieces, on his floor.", Shingen replied.  
"We should respect their decision.", Jumin said.  
"Yeah who knows they could end up together.", Seven said as he looked up from his computer.  
"I thought she would pick someone like her.", Yoosung said.  
"Who cares?", Yukimura replied.  
"Well, scientifically opposites do attract.", Sasuke said. Most of the men let out a sign of frustration at the sight.   
"I hope this doesn't cause an issue.", Jaehee said. "People who work together should not see each other romantically."  
"I doubt either of them is thinking that way.", Nobu said.


	6. Chapter 6

Let the games begin... Pt 6  
As she made it to her office which he had taken her to the door and dropped her off. She unlocked it and remembered that the files had been rummaged through the night before. She would have to talk to the head of security about that, but at that moment her phone rang. She went to go pick it up and sit in her chair.  
"Princess?", The voice said. She knew it and could see the foreboding in it.  
"Yeah?", she replied.  
"I am sorry. I tried to stop it."  
"Stop what?", She asked. Knowing if he of all people couldn't stop anything it was honestly not good news and also for him to apologize was unheard of. She had known him since she was 12 she couldn't remember him ever saying he was sorry, for anything.  
"It hit the news.", he took in a deep breath, "And your brothers are on tv right now."  
"You're fu," she started as she dropped the phone and ran into the main mess hall where people were watching the news conference. She bolted through the doors and was hit with the sight of her oldest brother crying on national news.  
"Turn it up!", She yelled to which Zen and Seven complied, and it went to the highest volume. Everyone is now looking at her like she had lost her mind as they filed in.  
"It is with the saddened heart that we publicly announce that our father passed away a few nights ago.", he said, "We have notified all family with the exception of one of our younger sisters, Dr. Kit Jones and we didn't want to hold the information from his fans any longer."  
"Kit Jones? Isn't that your name Princess?", seven looked around.  
"Yeah, and that is my asshole of a brother.", She said as she turned and stormed out. Akechi ran into her in the hall.  
"What is it Kit?", He asked as he saw her face. She walked right into his arms and started to sob. "Kit? What happened?"  
"My father.", she said and a whole bunch of other words that he couldn't understand.  
"What happened to your father?", He asked. He started to look through the doors as she pointed to the tv. "Wait that is your father?"  
She nodded, and she held her to him. He looked up and saw his team and hers looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders and just kept rubbing her back. She was still in his clothes as her team was looking her over and put two and two together. "Come on Kit. Let's go to your office.", he said quietly as he leads her away.  
When they arrived in the office she could still hear the voice coming from the phone; she motioned for Akechi to go and talk for her.  
"Hello?", he said.  
"Who is this? Where is she?", the voice asked.  
"I am one of her team members now. She is trying to pull herself together at the moment.", he said.  
"She saw?", the voice asked.  
"Yes. Kit did.", Akechi replied.  
"Damnit. I hoped by telling her she wouldn't. She won't be able to go home. They purposely said her name so she would be hounded and they could watch her movements and put her under the public eye. She never wanted that. Her father isn't dead yet, as well. Something bigger then that is going on. I don't know what but I will find out. Please pass that on to her Wait you called her Kit?.", the voice stated.  
"I will but is there anything I can do to help? And she gave me her name last night.", Mitsuhide said as he looked at the princess still crying on her chair.  
"Yes, be there for her. Her secret was hers by choice now they told everyone in the world. She must trust you on some level if she is allowing you to see her in that state. I can hear her. I can't be there to watch over her in person so I will ask you to in my stead.", the voice said.  
"I will.", Mitsuhide replied without any hesitation.   
"She will push herself. Please try and rein her in.", the voice said.  
"Who are you?", Mitsuhide asked.  
"Someone who has looked over her for many years. One day you may know my name if she tells you I know you can be trusted.", The voice replied again, and then Mitsuhide heard the click. He placed the phone down and looked up at her. He closed her blinds and sat with her.   
"What did he say?", she asked.  
"your father is not dead, Kit.", he said softly.  
"What?", she asked.  
"He said he wasn't. Your siblings are lying. They released your info to the press; you can't go to your house.", he said again in his soft tone.  
"Did he tell you who he is?", she asked.  
"No, he said that was your job, and if you did I could be trusted.", he said, "But he did ask me to watch over you in his place."  
Her eyes widened and a small smile, "Of course he did. Why would they do this to me?", she asked.  
"Sounds like they have something bad planned. This is what I do Kit, you give a piece of information and then twist it. I don't like the tactic in practice, but it has to be done at times when fighting a war.", he said as he ran his fingers in her hair. "Do you want me to get your team for you? They have known you, and I am guessing your secret a lot longer."  
"No. They are my friends yes, but in this, I can't share too much. They know who I am and who my family is but not much else. It was hard to keep it a secret when I cannot watch certain movies or listen to songs. They figured it out. I will have to work through it by myself.", she said.  
"Not by yourself, Kit. I am here. Maybe because of what I do, I can help, but you are definitely not by yourself.", he said.  
"Right. Friends.", she said.  
"Friends.", he said.  
"Fine. I need to find a place to stay for the time being because they were right about the fact of releasing my name and the fact I am a doctor the stupid press will be camped outside my house until I make a statement or something. Regardless my privacy is now fucked.", she said.  
"The base hotel?", he asked.  
"Remember no rooms? It will probably stay that way for awhile. You guys are taking up most of them. You guys are here for eight weeks." She said. "The other hotels around here kinda suck."  
"Well, you shouldn't be staying in one under your own name anyway. They will be able to find you.", he said.  
"Why don't you just stay with me?", he asked. "If not with me in my room? I can crash with one of the others for awhile no questions asked. Or they will ask questions, but I won't answer them."  
"Really?", she asked. "You would just offer up your room for me?"  
"Of course, Kit. That's what friends do.", He said with a smile as she looked up at him. She felt fevered as she got lost in his eyes for that minute she just looked at him. "What Princess?", he asked as she just stared.  
"Nothing.", She stated rather too quickly, "I think I would like that Mitsuhide. You don't have to give it up though; I will get a cot or something."  
"Whatever you wish, Kit.", he said with a smile. "We all will look after you that's what teams do."  
"Hmmm.", She said back knowing full well at that moment she only wanted him to look out after her. He had somehow crawled under her skin, and she was happy for once someone was there.  
"What Kit?", He asked. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Nothing Mitsuhide. Just trying to relax for a minute before I have to go out there and address everyone.", she said. "It would probably be best if at least here I can get ahead of this."  
"Maybe.", He said. And he rested his head on hers as he kicked up his feet onto the table in front of the large oversized chair.   
"Why just maybe?", she asked.  
"Let me think Kit. Remember this is what I do. You may have to keep some of your card close to the chest. How many of the others, not your team or mine but the other do you know?", he asked.  
"Not any of them.", she said.  
"Could any of them have a connection to your family?", he asked.  
"Not that I know of.", she said. "It wouldn't be like them to know someone who wasn't from their own class. Being famous from birth they don't know how to act with normal people."  
"Well Han is not normal, the way he carries himself is from the upper classes.", he said.  
"What are you getting at?", she asked.  
"You friend from the phone; he did warn that I need to watch you. Maybe he knows someone here is a possible threat to you.", he stated.  
"Someone came in here and went through my files last night after the eat and greet. But before we all left for the gate.", she said.  
"I thought it was the guard I got into it with, but you may be right. People were in and out of the mess the whole time.", she said.  
"So instead of saying it is for your safety why don't we also play a game too?", he said.  
"What game Mitsuhide?", she asked.  
"Everyone knows that you spent the night with me, even your team now.", he stated.  
"What now?", she asked, and he looked down at her and pulled on his shirt. "Oh."  
"It's fine Kit. It works for us not against. So if we just gravitate to each other and start spending time together no one will question it.", he said.  
"Everyone will question it, Mitsuhide.", she said, and he looked at her with surprise. "No not like that," she started to laugh, "Mitsu I have been here for years and haven't dated anyone."  
"Well, then it is past time.", he said as his chuckle vibrated her on his chest looking up at him.   
"I guess.", she said.   
"Just go along with me. It will be fine.", he said as he stood. "Are you planning on wearing that all day?", he asked.  
"I was going to change.", she said.  
"Wear it all day.", he stated. "Later we will go to the exchange and get some clothes for you to keep in the room, though I wouldn't mind you wear my clothes for a while."  
"Okay, Akechi.", she said.  
"Only call me that from now on when we are with the others. Mitsu is fine when we are alone.", He said pulling her to her feet. He bent down and touched his lips to hers right before the door opened without a knock.  
"OH.," Bryan said as he shut the door rather quickly.  
"How did you know he was coming?", she asked of him when he pulled back to look at her.  
"I didn't.", he said, "I just wanted to kiss you." He turned and walked out the door leaving her to sit in her office for a while longer before she pulled herself together and walked out somehow strengthened knowing she had someone to support her and help her. She enjoyed him and the fact he now knew her secret, well the world knew her secret now, but she didn't mind him knowing. He confused her; he really confused her. He had every chance last night to do whatever with her but he didn't, he admitted last in the night he wanted her but wouldn't act on it. Now of all things they would be sleeping in the same room for a while would he act on it then? She had no idea, but it was confusing her how she felt torn would she try and stop him? Did she want to stop him? She had put off things like desire and lust for so long she didn't exactly realize that she was neck deep in with both emotions for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Let the games begin pt 7   
She walked out of her office just in time for the last briefing in the hall. She looked in and took a deep breath and walked into the room and down to the front. She locked eyes with Akechi and then members of her own team. She took another breath and steadied herself and then spoke so everyone could hear.  
"As you all now know, I am Kit Jones, the daughter of Johnie Jones the actor and Carolyn Walker the actress, singer, and so forth. My brother's and sister are also famous in their own right as whatever they are. I don't fit in with them and never really have. The press conference that was held this morning now releasing my name to the public will complicate things for me in my life for a while, BUT it will not affect my performance here. My family turned a back on me years ago and had never looked back; I have to continue the feelings and continue to look at what is in front of me. Please understand that though I am going through a time, I will not allow this set back to damage the beginning of the team. My parent's deaths were both tragic, but they long since said goodbye to me as their youngest child.", she spoke in an even tone and then finished with, "Regardless of my personal life we will all have to learn to work together and trust each other so we can bring the win home."  
She walked back to the open doors as everyone got up and Bryan and Bear grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, "Are you really okay, Princess?", Bryan asked.  
"As okay as can be expected guys.", she said. "It really doesn't matter though."  
"Of course, it matters.", Bear said.  
"Not what I meant. I am fine at the moment I just need to go over some things to wrap up a case. Do we have anything else to do important today?", she asked.  
"No, Do you need to take some time off?", Bryan asked. "We can cover for you."  
"Not at this time.", she said. "I'm not good, but I am okay. I promise you."  
"What is with the clothes, Princess?", Bear asked.  
"They are Akechi's. I needed some this morning, and he lent them to me."  
"How did Akechi know you needed clothes?", Bryan asked.  
"Same room.", she replied.   
"What do you mean same room?", Bryan now asked as his look turned deadly.  
"We were in the same room last night.", She said. She knew she was giving them the idea she hooked up with Mitsuhide, but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted that connection with another person that they all seemed to have, and she lacked. She had dealt with people finding out her family, and they only wanted to be with her because of that. Akechi seemed not to care, who she was, he seemed to just want the best for her, and that was the difference in the whole matter. She had never found anyone who didn't care at all about her family, even the two men now before her. Two people she loved like family and trusted with her life, they were interested in her family at some point. Akechi wasn't. She looked over to see him having a similar conversation with his team to which his eyes were liquid gold when they met hers. She smiled, and then it hit her, she did trust him, it was something in that glance that had her convinced he was really only interested in her and keeping his word to her mystery friend.   
"What did you do in that same room Princess?", She heard Bryan ask.  
"I don't ask you what you do when you go out. Why the hell do you think it is okay to ask me that?", she responded. "You do realize I am freaking human too. I am not some god damn computer that doesn't need the same freaking things you do."  
"Woah, Princess.", Bryan said holding his hands out.  
"I am so done. I need to breathe.", she said as she walked away and out the door.   
"Fuck. She shouldn't be alone.", Bear stated.  
"You are right, but she won't want either of us to go after her.", Bryan stated flatly. "Akechi?"  
"What?", he said as he moved away from his group over to her team members.   
"She just left here and went outside, probably for a walk in the woods. She shouldn't be alone. She, however, won't be happy if either of us goes and finds her.", Bryan stated.  
"What did you two do?", he asked.  
"Questioned her, about you.", Bear replied.  
"Well hope you got the answer. Guys just stay out of it for now.", Akechi said. "I'll go and see if I can find her."  
"Thanks.", Bear said.   
"You hurt her, Might gut you.", Bryan said.  
"Same.", Mitsuhide stated which drew weird looks from both men. Neither of them questioned his words, but both did.  
He walked out of the room and stalked after her as he stepped outside and looked for some sign as to where she went. She was walking into the woods, and he jogged over to where he saw her disappear. When he caught up to her, she was sitting on a log with her eyes closed and no expression on her face.  
"Kit?", he asked, and she opened her eyes to look at him.  
"What are you doing here?", she asked.   
"You left the building; they asked me to come because they felt that you wouldn't like them to be here.", he said as he walked over to next to her.  
"It seems that you will get sick of me sooner rather than later.", she said chuckling.  
"Why is that?", he asked trying to understand her reasoning.  
"Always have to come after me. Always watching over me. That will get old fast.", she said.  
"Maybe for you.", he said. "But I think I could get used to the job."  
"You're different.", she stated flatly, "You confuse me."  
"Good Kit.", he said with a smile.  
"Why do I want you near me?", she asked.  
"Guess you will have to figure that one out Princess.", he laughed.  
"Now back to the princess?", she asked looking at him.  
"No, the figure of speech Kit.", he said, he wondered about how she got the nickname, but that was for later. "Why don't we both take the rest of the day off. Nothing is going on they are still setting up, I am done with my stuff."  
"Really?", she asked.  
"I am the easiest one.", he said laughing now.  
"I guess that would be fine. Only the two of us know my dad is still alive, so everyone will think that it's because of that.", she said.  
"Let them think it is whatever they want. You did well up there, and you hold all the right cards still. Play the grieving daughter for a bit.", he said.  
"Mitsu, how am I going to find anything else out?", she asked.  
"I don't know, Kit, but I will figure something else out. Come on let's go.", he said pulling her up. "Go get your stuff and meet me in the mess hall. Then we will go shopping."  
"shopping?", she asked.  
"Yeah, so you don't have to go home.", he smiled.  
"I can do that myself you know.", she said.  
"I know you can but let me come.", he said with a lopsided grin that made her heart melt.  
"I guess.", She stated. She didn't understand this feeling he brought; it was a complex one of confusion and one of complete peace. She felt she could say whatever to him and that in itself was rare for her. She always had to fight for her way in trust, but with him, she was just content, and words flowed regardless. He got up and reached his hand to her when she placed hers in his, their eyes locked, and she knew he would be there for her, it was instantaneous. She smiled and then they walked out of the wooded area and back in the building to her office where she grabbed her bag and closed and locked the door. She left the light on, anyone who came to find her would see it and then think she wanted to be alone. They walked out of the building hand in hand and didn't notice the people staring at them as they walked out. He turned his head and waved with his other hand as they walked in the direction of the exchange instead of a hotel.  
"What is going on?", Sanchez asked as he watched the pair go down the walking path.  
"It seems your princess is in need of comfort since her father passed away recently. Will she be able   
To work during this time.", Jumin asked.  
"She just needs a day or so.", Bryan replied.  
"I thought she would have better taste.", Zen said.  
"She does have good taste.", Bear said as he looked out over the two, "Maybe not this time."  
"Leave her.", Seven said. "He is clean. I just did a through a search on him. She will be fine."  
"But why him?", Yoosung asked.  
"Right place, right time.", Masamune replied looking at the younger man, "He got lucky, probably in more ways than one."  
"Do we have to speculate on this?", Jaehee asked as she walked up. "As long as it doesn't affect the team should we care?"  
"it shouldn't matter. All children of celebrities grow up the same way. Spoiled and pampered, she will prove to be no different. You can see it in the way she carries herself and expects people to listen to her, so far I haven't seen a reason to listen to her.", Han replied.  
"She isn't like that. She earned that right, not because of handouts but she worked hard for it.", Bryan said defensively.   
"I have yet to see it.", he said as he walked away.  
"Prick.", Masamune said under his breath.  
"What do you think is really going on Date?", Hideyoshi asked.  
"Don't know but he did luck out either way.", Masamune said.  
"I guess we will have to see.", Nobu said as he walked up behind them," Now let's go back and finish setting up for the day. We start the hard stuff next week, hopefully, that she and he will figure out something in the meantime."  
The murmurs from the grumbly guys could be heard for a while, but they all went back to the building as the two had gone out of sight and were approaching the exchange at their own pace. It was the day, so not many in uniform were there in the building. He lightly pressed her back as they went up the escalators to the third floor of the building. "I'm going to look at some electronics.", he said as he looked her over.   
"Okay, I will grab some clothes.", she said as he walked away.  
"Hey, Princess!", she heard and saw Bryan's girlfriend in her department walking towards her. "Who is that?"  
"That's Mi—Akechi. A member of the big team.", she said.  
"Why you here during the day? Bryan said you guys would be swamped for a while.", she asked.  
"We normally are, and Bryan is currently. I'm not at the moment, so I took a personal day.", Kit replied.  
"Oh.", she said. "Well, we have to get together soon! Girls night."  
"Sounds good. I need to go grab some clothes but yeah when things calm down we do.", Kit said as she waved goodbye and headed to the women's department. She wasn't sure what she should get as she loaded up on a couple of pairs of pants, shorts, and tee shirts. She made it quickly through the underwear section and went to get a few other essentials. By the time she was done at the shoe section, he was walking up and laughing at her carriage.  
"Did you leave anything here?", he asked.  
"No, not really.", she replied to him.  
"Girl, you are so lucky. If I tried that my husband would laugh and tell me no.", one of the associates said as she walked by.  
She looked at him and started to laugh. "Is everyone going to think that?"  
"Pretty much, Princess.", he said smiling at her as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.  
"You don't seem concerned about that.", she said.  
"Why would I be? I have no girlfriend or wife I have to report to.", he said. "Well maybe one."  
"Maybe one?", she asked.  
"For right now it is only you, I report to.", he said softly.  
"Alright then.", She said confused. As she started piling the stuff up on the counter.  
"Going away?", the cashier asked.  
"Sort of.", She said with a smile as he checked out at another lane. She also bought a suitcase that she was packing everything into to move easier and keep together.   
"Well, I hope you have a wonderful time.", the cashier said as her credit card was swiped and accepted.  
"Thank you. I will try to make the most of it.", she said with a smile.  
"You will, will you?", he said as he walked up behind her.  
"Yeah, I think I will.", she said as she looked up at him.  
"Good.", he said as he pulled her a little closer to him as they walked to the hotel on base.


	8. Chapter 8

Let the games begin pt 8   
As they went into the hotel, he paused for a minute by the front desk to get another room key for her to use. He held the room card in his hand after they got to the room and looked at her, "So what will you do to get the key?", he said with a smile.  
"What?", she asked as she placed her suitcase and bag with her computer down in the corner.   
"What will you do to get the room key?", He playfully asked. She looked at him carefully, and she walked up to him slowly and looked him over, he was one of the least intimidating of all the men, with his slight build but she knew he was well muscled, and outward appearances did not define people. To her, he was the most dangerous because she could easily overlook the slightness as most people could and would overlook her as a fighter when necessary.   
"I don't know.", she said with a smile as she looked up into glowing molten gold. "Maybe this." She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He gave way easy and let her, and in a quick movement he moved his arms down to wrap around her, and she plucked the key from his hands.  
"Got it.", she said with a smile.  
"Yes, you do.", he said with a grin, "But what are you going to do now?"  
"Wha...", she started to say as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him. She tried to squirm her way out of his hold, but she wasn't going anywhere. She turned around to see his smile and his burning eyes. She lost the ability to think. As he had turned the tv on as they walked in she turned when she heard a familiar voice again, she then got mad. Her brother, one of the ones closest to her in age was on TV again talking to the crowd of reporters and simultaneously ruining her good mood. He sighed in back of her also losing the moment.  
"How many brothers do you have?", he asked his voice strained as he plopped down on the seat that was behind him.   
"Twelve.", she said flatly. "One sister."  
"Fourteen kids?", Mitsu asked.  
"Yeah.", she replied. "Might as well been thirteen though." She looked at the man on the screen, "That's Darren."  
"Why are they so against you?", he asked softly.  
"Because she didn't like me. I didn't listen to her; I didn't follow blindly as the rest did. I wanted more than to be a puppet, and I could see it, that's what she was doing.", she replied.  
"How awful.", He pulled her to the seat now sitting on him. He was rubbing her shoulders and back smoothly when she turned to him.   
"It was. My dad was the only one who seemed to want me around. He took me places I could think, and question things. He taught me it was okay to use my brain. She wanted me to be like my sister and go into music like her. I'm the only one who looked like her, so she thought it was perfect, but I had other ideas. When I was seven, she wanted me to be in a movie with her, and I wanted to go to space camp instead. We yelled and screamed at each other instead, and in the end, neither of us got what we wanted. Dad took me to the planetarium instead, and that is where my love of science began.", she said the tear ran down her face. "Again, when I was seventeen I was in a terrible car accident instead of wondering if I was okay she held a press conference to get sympathy, not for me, but herself. That was when I knew what I had to do. I had already been offered this job sort of; I just had to wait until I was eighteen to get away. I did everything I needed to do to keep my head low and wait it out, but on my eighteenth birthday I packed a bag and left. She told them all to never speak to me or of me again. They all followed without questioning it, even to themselves. My dad thought he stayed in contact as much as he could. He was proud of me and what I did. Eventually, though he listened to her and we lost contact too. I thought when she died he would call me again, but he never did."  
"You don't tell many people this do you?", Mitsu asked as he continuously rubbed her back and wiped the stray tear away.  
"I don't tell anyone this, ever.", she said.  
"Okay, then.", He said as he pulled her close to rest against his chest. She snuggled into to him. She never talked about her family to anyone. She had long since buried the feelings, and she thought she had moved on, but talking with him was so easy that the feelings came to the surface and she was expressing them again. "It's okay Kit; I am here."  
"It really is weird hearing someone other then my family call me that.", she said. "I like it because I miss it, but at the same time I haven't been called that in a really long time."  
"How did you get the nickname, Princess?", he asked.  
"Most people think it was cause I was a diva or something.", She said laughing, "It was because the tribe elder who helped me learn about the area when we were in the Congo gave it to me. He named me the tribe's princess and gave me a home there forever."  
"Well, that seems fitting for you.", he said. "You aren't really the diva type."  
"I'm not. Never have been. I know them well.", she looked up at the face of her brother still on the television as he spoke again. "I never understood why. You know they still haven't called me, yet."  
"I think it might be because they are scared of you.", he stated.  
"Scared of me?", she asked pulling away to look at him.  
"Yeah, think about it. They have been under the thumb of someone their entire lives. You broke away and had everything or close to it that you ever wanted. They don't understand that freedom. You are independent and free, smart and beautiful. What redeeming qualities do they have?", he asked.  
"The can take orders well.", She said laughing placing her head back against his chest. It wasn't lost on her what he had said. He thought she was beautiful, she had heard the guys in her units talk about her like that before, but she had never paid much attention to them, but for him to say it. It made her feel like maybe she really was.  
"What do you want to do today, Princess?", he asked.  
"Rest. I'm surprisingly tired.", she said.  
"Okay then, a day inside sounds good.", He said as he changed the channel and she started to move off his lap. He pulled her back to where she was, "You can rest right here."  
"The bed is slightly more comfortable.", she said with a laugh.  
"Not for me.", he said.   
"Then lay with me.", she said.  
"If I do that, Kit.", he started, "You might regret it."  
"Or I might not.", she said.  
"I might regret it.", he said.  
"Why?", she asked.  
"I don't want to hurt you, Kit. I don't want to take advantage either. For once in my life, I want to take things slow and do them the right way.", he said his eyes are lightening up and turning into fools gold.  
"Right way?", she asked.  
"God only knows why.", he said. "But yes. Slow."  
"Why?", she asked again.  
"You are different, Kit.", he said. "Something about you pulls me in every time you look at me. It calls to me to be the one you turn too. Having you in my arms I feel, I don't know the word but complete, maybe. I won't be able to hold back too long before this craving becomes a need but until then I want you right there."  
"Then maybe I should get another room, it sounds like torture for you.", she said softly.  
"It is my torture; I chose it. You are not going anywhere.", he said." We are going to do this right, Kit. Sure we skipped some steps since you are technically living with me now, but we will hit the rest by the book."  
"It is that important to you?", she asked.  
"Yes.", he replied. "I don't know why but yes it is."  
"Okay, Mitsu. We will do this your way.", she stated as she squirmed around on the chair to find a comfortable spot.   
"Goddamnit woman. You are going to kill me.", He said gritting his teeth. She let out a tiny giggle as she stopped moving around and settled into a spot. Her eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep as he watched tv. He was in pain and wanted nothing more than to take her over to the bed and show her how much he hurt, but he knew she was different than every other female on the planet he had met before. He didn't know the future or how any of this would work in the end, but he at least did want to lay the groundwork for her and him correctly. They had skipped steps, and he would have to readjust the timetable, and in close quarters and with the family issues she was having it wasn't going to be easy for him. He didn't care as he looked over her as she slept and his hardened heart melted. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close to him he was content for the moment here in this room. He wasn't sure of anything except keeping her right where she was.   
He didn't have to ask her much about her family; he could easily guess at the torment she would have had to go through. He had seen it before not to this extent before, but he had seen it well enough to understand. He didn't know exactly how to help her through the pain, but he had a huge desire to rip her siblings one by one apart for doing this to her. She clutched at his shirt in her sleep, and her brows were creased, a face he hoped he never saw while she was awake.  
Meanwhile in the building...  
"She isn't here at the moment. She took off for the day after seeing the press conference, sir.", a voice said in an empty room into the phone.  
"What? She left?", the voice from the phone asked.  
"Yes, Sir. With another member of the team. They have been gone now for a few hours.", they said from within the building still looking around.  
"Did you at least get into the office and find what I asked you too?", phone person asked.  
"I tried. Nothing was there like you said it would be. It was all work files. I will have to go again, but currently, she is locking the door when she leaves.", they responded. "I will get in there, and I will find it."  
"I know you will. Just do it fast. We need that file so all this can end.", The phone person said as they hung up. The person who was still in the building was looking at the locked door as one of the pesky team members came walking up.  
"Hey!", they said to them.  
"Excuse me, I have to get back to work.", they said as they walked back to the common area.


	9. Chapter 9

Let the games begin... Pt 9  
She and Mitsuhide took that night off but the next day hit the ground running and continued that way for the next two weeks. They would arrive together but had little interaction during the day as their jobs for the team didn't overlap. They would also often leave together. He wasn't surprised on the days that most of the teams went out for PT she was also there in the early morning, outperforming them on each task. Most everyone had written her off as small and weak because she was a female but he instinctively knew better. They had also decided she was rather cold and somewhat unfeeling because she came back to work and continued on like nothing ever happened. She didn't really show emotion in the building, but underneath it all, he knew it was there, and it could take her under the water really quickly. She focused on her work and even today though she had been on the course with most of the guys as they trained she never let their talking and the trash the said to get to her. She did hold her own, and in the end, every one of them had to give her some sort of respect. When they all got back for the reports of the new tech that they would or could be used during the actual games, she left early and went into her office to find yet again her files had been moved. This was the fourth time it had happened since the first night. She had no idea what they were looking for, but she let them look as Mitsuhide had instructed her too.   
"Ready?", He asked as the day finally came to an end. He always waited for her to walk back together, they had settled into a nice routine of walking back together. Then each was showering and then going over to the exchange to get something to eat and then returning and either watching tv or working a while and then falling asleep. He had come up with the idea of sleeping bags for the two of them that way he knew nothing could happen until he deemed it time, the first few nights he slept very little because just having her close was temptation to him but it finally took that she was going to stay and they both could fall asleep.   
"Not quite. You go ahead if you're hungry. I have to finish this report tonight.", she said as she looked up.  
"Work on it from the room, Kit.", He said. She looked at him and wondered why he just didn't leave; anyone else would have.  
"What's up?", she asked.  
"Let's just say I have a feeling.", He said not giving her any more. She had come to understand that was him to a tee. He would never allow anything to happen to her but he dealt in secrets, and he wasn't going to change. She began to pack up her computer and stuffed some files into the bag. She looked up at him as he moved closer and when he picked up a photo frame to glance at it, but not the picture side he set it down and motioned for her to move. She looked her question, but he didn't say another word.  
"Fine.", She said as she rounded the corner of her desk and she then saw a flash come from her back wall, like a reflection of light off glass. She continued to move like she didn't see it and went to him as he took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on his.   
"Let's go eat; then you can work.", he said. "I have some to do as well so the desk will be a little tight tonight."  
"Wonderful.", She said feigning anger. In the deserted hallway, he bent down and kissed her. When the kiss was over, she smacked him on the shoulder. "Really? Here?"  
"It isn't like they don't already think you and I are sleeping together.", he said looking down at her.  
"That's because we are SLEEPING together.", She said, making sure to emphasize the word sleeping. He started to laugh at her response. "I'm surprised though. My team hasn't said anything about the fact I have been with you every day and night."  
"I told them to butt out.", he said.  
"You did?", she asked as he took her hand and led her out of the building. "Why?"  
"Because I wanted them to butt out.", he said. "Plus I didn't need any of them talking you out of staying with me."  
"They wouldn't.", she said chuckling.  
"They tried to figure out a plan to have you stay with them. Passing you off every few days.", he said grunting as he did.  
"They never talked to me about it.", she said.  
"Cause I told them to butt out.", he repeated.  
"Aw.", she replied   
Some others were filing out of the building when they made their way to the front of the building. He was playing with her hand as they walked out and up the path. She noticed the looks they got and wondered where they were coming from now with an attitude.   
"What are those looks for?", she asked.  
"They wanted to go bar hopping.", he replied.  
"And you didn't?", she asked.  
"No. I knew you had to work some more tonight; you said you thought you would have to this morning so you wouldn't be able to go.", he said.  
"So?", she asked.  
"if you're not going I don't want to go.", he said.  
"Mitsu.", she stopped, "What is going on?"  
"What?", he asked.  
"Why wouldn't you go out with your team if they wanted to go out?", she asked again.  
"Because I don't want to go out with them if you're not going to be there.", he replied.  
"Why not?", she asked again.  
"Do you want me to go out with them?", he asked.  
"No, not really. But why?", she countered.  
"If your team asked you to go out for some drinks, and I couldn't go, would you?", he asked.  
"This isn't about me.", she said.  
"Answer the question, Princess.", he stated.  
"No. I wouldn't.", she said. "It wouldn't seem right if you weren't there."  
"I don't want to go to the bar, Kit, because the idea of a quick hook up with a barrack slut doesn't appeal to me.", Mitsu said. "Not when I have you waiting for me."  
"What are we, Mitsu?", she asked. "I know friends but what else."  
"I don't know Kit, not yet at least.", he said as he looked away. "Do we have to label it?"  
"No. I guess not.", she said as she started to move again. "I wish I could figure everything out though."  
"You need labels don't you?", he asked.  
"No not for life I don't.", She said as she looked everywhere but at him. She was so confused and then it hit her, why he wouldn't go out without her, and why she wouldn't go without him. "Why did you pick up the frame?"  
"I was just looking at the picture.", He said as he touched his lips with his finger. They had reached the hotel and went up to their room and placed everything down. "Go ahead and take your shower princess. I will in a minute."  
She looked at him as he implied he would be there in a minute as he took her computer out of the bag and pulled it in. She didn't mind, but he started to click through it as she went into the bathroom to take a really long hot shower. When she was done, she walked out wrapped in a towel, and he was smiling at the computer. He turned, and his face went blank as he took the sight in. He grabbed his clothes and went right into the bathroom, and the water started. She didn't understand the look he had as he saw her.   
When he got out, she was wrapping her hair up in a messy bun, and she walked over to him as he motioned to leave. When she touched his hand, she noticed it was freezing cold. "Cold shower?", she asked laughing.  
"Yeah.", he answered.  
"Did it work?", she asked.  
"No.," he replied. After some silence and after they got their food she looked at him, "What were you doing on my computer?", she asked.  
"Checking it.", he said easily. "There was a mic on the picture frame on the back. It wasn't there two days ago; I would put money on it. I was checking to see if you had something on or in your computer that could hear us or turn on the video camera."  
"And?", she asked.  
"You had some malware that could possibly be there to track your movements on the web; you don't use that thing for anything other than work right?", he asked.  
"Yeah.", she said. "So the hacker?"  
"No, it was easy stuff to find. If he put it there, it would have been next to impossible to locate. Plus he can write his own code, and I would have never been able to find it.", Mitsuhide said. "Whoever placed either thing there doesn't have expertise on espionage that's for sure."  
"So who would that rule out?", she asked.  
"Well Zen, like me works on that. Seven because of the hacking skills, and a few others. It isn't someone from my team because they would have hidden it better after working with me they know I can spot things a mile away if I am alerted. I doubt it is your team because they would just ask you for whatever they really wanted and you would gladly hand it over to them.", he said.  
"Probably.", she replied.  
"I don't know some of the other team, and they don't seem like they are opening up well. They are a closed knit group only talking with themselves and just barely making do with communication with the rest of us.", he said.  
"Well, they are mostly office jockeys. Which I thought that was odd for the third team. Don't you?", she asked.  
"What do you mean?", he asked tilting his head slightly.  
"Well think about it. My team handles bio-events and medical emergencies. We are all trained for combat, even me, so if need be, we can work as a team to bring people home or end events hopefully before they happen. That's what we really do. Your team is a go-to team. You guys do it all a normal special ops green team. Those two things make sense to play war games in this fashion, right?", she asked, and he nodded his answer. "Why have a bunch of researchers and desk jockeys on the team?"  
"Well, they do have certain players on their teams that have some different skill sets Kit.", he replied hastily.  
"Exactly why?", she asked.  
"What?", He responded. He noticed that their conversation was almost whispered and no one was around.   
"Why do they have a spymaster, two heads of administration, a researcher, a mystery player, and a hacker?",she asked. "Does that make sense to you?"  
"Not really, no.", he said as his head tilted even more. "I didn't think about it that way before."  
"It sure as hell doesn't make sense to me either.", she said. "I won't put my ducks in a row, but I am sure whoever is probably working for someone in my family has to be on that team."  
"Well, at least we aren't putting our ducks in a row. In this game, my dear, it never pays to focus too hard on what you think because it will be wrong nearly every time.", he said as he noticed both of them were done eating. "Let's go back and get the working over with."  
"I guess.", she said as she feigned being tired.  
"That report has to get done so you can close out that case.", he said.  
"Who are you my boss now?", she asked laughing.  
"No, but it has bothered you that you had those three open cases going into the games.", he said.  
"It did. I can't lie about that.", She said, she wanted to finish the case tonight, so she could focus on her part of the game. A simulation of a possible pandemic situation brought on by possible bio-terrorism. She had the simulator game and just had to play it over and over until she could be better than it. She couldn't even touch it until these reports were done and sent off. Two weeks was a nightmare to wait, but she had to get the other work done before she could solely focus on it.   
Working through the night, it didn't appeal to her either, so she had everything she needed to write her report back at the hotel. When the pair got back to the room, she settled into to her section of the desk as he pulled out his laptop and pulled it in and sat next to her at the counter and started to run his software simulator to get through it. She looked over the crime scene photos and the autopsy pictures as he glanced over and began to ask questions. She glanced up and shook her head, and he went back to his sim, and she started typing.   
An hour of typing straight through she felt a hand on her knee. She looked up as she hadn't noticed his mouse had fallen off the desk and landed over her leg. He was running his hand up her leg to find the mouse in the dark as the only lights now on were the lights from their computers. His eyes locked with hers as she held her breath. "Need help finding it?", she asked.  
"Um... no.", he said, his voice raspy and thicker than usual like deep rich chocolate.   
"You sure?", she asked.  
"Are you done with your report?", he asked.  
"I just finished it.", she said as she turned back to the computer, "And sent."  
"Good.", He said as he pulled her closer to him and crushed her lips with his. She could feel him struggling with himself, and she smiled into the kiss. He abruptly stood up and just when she thought he was going to walk away he bent down and moved his chair and swooped her up in his arms, surprising her. "Are you ready for this, Kit?"  
"F- For wha- what exactly?", she asked.  
"Finally putting a label on what we are.", he said as he lowered himself over her.  
"What label would that be?", she asked softly.  
He kissed her neck and moved up tracing her ear with tiny kisses, "One label would be lovers. The other label, MINE."


	10. Chapter 10

Let the games begin... Pt 10  
When her eyes opened in the darkness, she couldn't place what woke her up. She was deeply sated, and her muscles were more relaxed then they had been in years. She blinked her eyes open looking into pale fool's gold looking back with a lazy half shit-eating grin. Words were not spoken for awhile as the two just lay there looking at each other.  
"You good?", he finally broke the silence.  
"Hmm.", she replied not wanting to think too much as to form words.  
"I'll take that as a yes.", He said chuckling. The two had been face to face when they woke up, but he rolled to his back pulling her with him, he placed her in the crook of his arm with her head on his chest and just held her there as he then said,"Go back to sleep, we still have a few hours before work."  
She readily followed his suggestion and closed her eyes and fell back asleep easy, safe there in his arms. The rest of the night went without incident. The two alarms went off within seconds of each other piercing the silence and having him trying to get out of her embrace to shut both of them off. She again blinked her eyes open and looked around as she realized it was morning or at least the beginning of the morning and she at least needed to take a shower before work. He watched her as she left the door cracked and the water began running and he smiled a wicked smile and followed her into the room. Her eyes were on her neck as she looked in the mirror and she turned blazing eyes on him. "Really?", she asked.  
"Now there is no question, Kit.", He stated as his sleep pants hit the floor. She wasn't shocked by his nakedness; she had been around the men on her team long enough to know for some reason they all enjoyed going without pants when the possibility arose.   
"Seriously Mitsu?", she said shaking her head.  
"I'm trying to distract you, is it working?", he said chuckling as he lifted her tee shirt over her head.   
"Distraction?", she replied.  
"hmmm.", he made the sound as he began working on her neck again on the other side.  
"Don't you dare, Mitsu!", she said as he bit her softly right on her pulse.  
"Dare what?", he asked. "Mark what is now mine?"  
"Yours?", she asked as she gasps.  
"Hmm-mmm," he said as his mouth trailed lower.  
"Shower Mitsu.", she said.  
"Later.", he replied.  
She walked into her office a half an hour late. In almost seven years of working with this team, she had never been late before. She was just slightly annoyed. To be honest, she was more annoyed that she was now tired and a little too relaxed. The light in his eyes as he dropped her off at her office door and the light kiss he gave her was enough that it held a promise of much more later. She wanted the day to be over more than anything. She placed her bag down and remembered she didn't tell him of the reflection on the wall she had seen the night before. She ignored it for now along with the mic on the picture frame as she had finished her consulting work and was now a full member of the team. She walked out of the office and then went to the computer lab to her surprise a few others besides the person she had come to see were there.   
These games were going to be different than the previous ones as they were going to be live action for the boats, subs, planes, and helios but for them, it was going to be a sim. Everything would be run as a real life simulator, and she needed to get familiar with the software. She needed her tablet and board from seven who should have it. When she walked in and saw Mitsu, Date, Hideyoshi, Mitsunari, Jumin, and Zen all standing there talking to Seven, she waited at the door. All of them took notice of her.  
"Can I help you?", Seven asked.  
"Yeah, I need my equip.", she said.  
"It is all set in the second door on the left. Your board is already on.", he said.  
"Thanks.", she replied as she walked out of the room and went to the place he told her.  
"Umm.", Date started.  
"What Masa?", Akechi replied knowing what was going to come out of his mouth.  
"What was that on her neck?", Masa asked looking at the other man.  
"Hmmm. I wonder.", Akechi replied.  
"Finally?", he asked.  
"Masa mind your own business too.", he stated.  
"You totally got lucky last night.", Masa said with a grin. "But really didn't think you were the type to leave marks on your prey."  
"I didn't leave marks on my prey. I left marks on her to remind you guys she is taken. By me.", Akechi said.  
"Prey, her, same deal.", Masa stated as they all walked out of the office with seven.  
"Not even close.", Akechi replied. "Not, even close."  
"What do you mean?", Masa asked as the two passed the room she was in.  
"She isn't my prey, Masa. Not looking for a quickie.", he said.  
"Again, dude what do you mean?", Masa asked. Mitsuhide looked in the room through the window as she had her back to them and was working on the tablet. He could feel himself grinning without him even realizing him smiling.  
"Think about it Masa.", he stated.  
"I still don't get why, she is a chick, so what?", he stated, "Aren't they all the same?"  
"Not her, Masa. She was different from the first moment.", he said as his eyes grazed over her.  
"So, are you saying?", Masa asked. "What is she "the one"? I know you don't believe in that bs."  
"I do know, Masa. I do think she is something special.", akechi stated.  
"Dude, we are here for another six weeks. What happens after that?", Masa asked.  
"I think I will but in for a transfer.", Akechi stated bluntly.  
"You would leave the team for her?", Masamune asked shocked.  
"I would get out if she wanted me too.", Akechi stated flatly.  
"You're that whipped?", Masa asked.  
"Not whipped. More like chained.", Akechi stated as he chuckled. "To be honest, it's a good feeling."  
"Yeah right. Who would want to be under some chicks thumb.", Masa stated as he took off. Akechi looked through the window at her back a bit more before he went after his friend. He didn't see her turn around after he left and looked through the glass as she had heard the whole conversation. She was shocked to hear his confession. He wanted to stay here... With her. That was enough to set her overactive mind off. What would that be like? Would he get out to be with her? She had never thought of a relationship and to be honest with herself she never thought she could find someone who didn't care about her past. He didn't, at all. She was sure of that, he would listen when she talked, but he didn't care that her parents and siblings were in the spotlight. He cared for her. She realized she had let him in, much further than she had let anyone in before. The walls were crumbling, and just once, for a tiny bit she was glad that her brother's had done what they did for whatever reason, they had meant to hurt her, but instead, they brought him into her life instead.  
She was engrossed at looking over her tablet, and she wasn't in the office for most of the day. When she was heading back, she noticed the blinds had moved and piles of files that had been placed there over the course of the day weren't where that should be. The person looking for whatever had struck again. She wished at this point they would just straight up ask her for what it was they were looking for. She would most likely not care and just hand it over. Her brothers or her sister had a different set of priorities then she did, she probably wouldn't find it to be as vital as they did. She had noticed that any attempt to reach out to them had been blocked on their end. She had tried to call two of them a few days before they went straight to dial tone and they had never reached out to her as well. She was about ready to scream at the reporters still camped out in front of her house, but on the flip side, she was glad they were still there as it gave her an excuse to stay with Mitsuhide in the hotel. Her staying out of the public eye was more important to her than being famous just because of her parents.  
He met her as she stood outside her office looking in. "Something wrong Kit?", he asked as he looked at her.  
"I wish they would just ask me for whatever they are looking for.", she said shaking her head. "For now I think I am going to stop using this office. I will just put my stuff somewhere else and let them have at it."  
"They searched again?", he asked.  
"yeah. I also think besides the mic there is a camera too.", she said.  
"Where?", he asked.  
"On the wall near one of my diploma's," she said. "I meant to say something yesterday, but I got distracted."  
"distracted huh?", he asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, distracted. I don't need my computer tonight just let me grab my bag, and we can go.", she said as she went in and grabbed her bag and he stood in the doorway looking over her wall of paper.  
"That is impressive.", he said.   
"Not really.", She stated, "I logged the hours and can write. That's how I got those."  
"You downplay everything don't you?", he asked.  
"How so?", she asked.  
"You have like fifteen diploma's there and say it was nothing. Medical school, Ph.D.'s all like it was nothing. Kit that is something to be proud of.", he said.  
"They are piece's of paper to me. Maybe if someone else had been there or whatever it might mean more, but they were things to do and cross off in my mind. Someone told me no, you couldn't do that, so I did. It wasn't like I did it for anyone else either just to prove to myself I could. To be honest, that is my whole career, someone saying no you can't do that then I did.", she said shaking her head.  
"So if someone told you to stay away from me?", he asked.  
"Naturally I would run to stand next to you.", she smiled. "I would anyway."  
"You would?", he asked.  
"Yeah. I would. I don't have many friends Mitsu if you haven't noticed. Most of the guys though I call them friends they treat me like a wild animal in some regards.", She started, "They are scared of me, and what I can do, you aren't. For the first time, I feel like a person. A real person."  
"I like you as a real person.", he said moving closer to her. "I think we should go back to the room, now."  
"In a rush?", she asked laughing.  
"Maybe.", He said as he tugged her out the doors and back to the hotel. Much later she woke to him placing an order with a local delivery company. She smiled at him as he talked softly as not to wake her. He turned to see her shining eyes looking at him. "Hungry?", he asked as he crawled over to take her in his arms again.   
"A little.", she replied still not trusting her voice.  
"Just a little? Then I am not doing my job too well.", he said as he kissed her lightly.  
"And what is your job Mitsu?", she asked.  
"I have many now.", he said as he moved lower to her neck. "Keeping you happy and satisfied though are at the top of the list." He moved lower slowly kissing every spot on her skin.  
"You seem to do that one well.", She said softly, her slight moan and breathy sigh had him working up to a frenzy. He loved the sounds she made as he worked on her. She felt like heaven to him, and for the first time in a long time, he was content.


	11. Chapter 11

Let the games begin... pt 11   
Another week passed much like the same, day in and day out the team bonded over the different courses the base offered and learning each's strengths and weaknesses. The teams began to merge as one, and soon everyone could laugh and joke with each other about what was going on either on the fields or in the off time. She was still not using the office and storing her stuff in other areas of the building, leaving the door unlocked and ready for whoever was searching it now on a daily basis. She wanted to bring it up somehow and basically ask what are you looking for? But Mitsuhide said to wait.  
The reporters were still at her house, and her brother's still making appearances on tv. She would just continue to walk by and surprisingly not seem to care either way. She shut the door on all the emotions regarding them except with Mitsu when they were alone, and she felt like talking. She had beat the sim for her part on the second day she played it and had managed to cut the time in half since. It surprised everyone at how well she had done it and how quickly she could handle the situation. No one really expected too much from her in the beginning but in the end, she had passed everyone's expectations. The group was meeting again and then the day would be over, and everyone would go off to their own diversions for the night except Mitsu and her. They would do what they usually did, back to the hotel, shower, then go to eat, then again to watch tv, and rest.   
"Why are you calling during the day? Did you find it?", the voice on the other end asked.  
"No, Sir. Everyone is in a meeting, and it is my only free time.", the person was looking through the windows to the hall where everyone was listening to the meeting.  
"Why is it taking so long?", the voice on the phone asked.  
"It isn't here.", they responded. "No secret hiding spots. No flash drives, nothing. Your sister doesn't hide things."  
"It has to be there! It wasn't at her house either time! We need that drive and those papers. You want your money, find it?", Kit's brother said to the person standing in the building.  
"You said I could have the money if I looked, not if I could find it. Your sister is not whom you said she would be, either.", the person responded.  
"Who cares about that, she was always troubled to make waves when we had laid the groundwork for years. Now, this! We need that drive or those papers.", they said as the got ready to hang up, "I don't care what you have to do, just find it." And the click of the phone disconnecting.  
"What did I get myself involved in?", the person asked as they looked into the room and stared at the woman who seemed friendly to everyone even them.  
She waited for the meeting to be over and went to her new workspace to collect everything. She was met in the hall by Seven and Zen who were talking about where they keep their important papers. It was an odd conversion to walk into, but they stopped and asked her where she did to end their battle of wits.  
"I don't really have any.", she said as some other walked upon the conversion. "I mean I have the deed to my house and my page two info at home in a safe but that's really it. I never gave it much thought before but I guess having a digital back up and have it stored with a lawyer is also good. It isn't like I was the heiress to anything, so I just have what I have that's mine. I know my parents both had wills and estate lawyers to handle all that stuff. It was a huge deal for them. I never needed anything like that."  
"So were you in their wills?", Jumin asked.  
"Personal question, dude.", Seven said quickly.  
"It's okay.", She said, "A lot of people would wonder that. For my mother, no. She wrote me out of it after I left if I was ever in it, to begin with. My dad, who knows? I don't think so but as far as I know no. It would go to my siblings, and that is perfectly fine. I would know either way and to be honest, I don't care. The stuff they had isn't mine, to begin with, what they did with it doesn't matter to me in the long run anyway."  
"You are perfectly fine with giving away millions?", Zen asked.  
"It isn't my millions so yeah.", she said. "I never wanted to have any of that. I would rather earn my keep and be happy with myself than be a slave to a manager who tells you how to live. My life is my life."  
"You are okay with her giving up millions?", Yoosung asked to Mitsuhide.  
"She can do whatever; it doesn't matter to me. If she wanted to give her whole paycheck away it wouldn't matter, I would make do with just loving her.", he said.  
"Craziness. Pure craziness.", Hideyoshi stated.  
"Well the difference is I grew up with money, it never made anyone happy. Sure we had a huge house, and we could do things that other people couldn't, but in the end, no one was ever really happy. I moved out with nothing really. I was happy finally. Seriously happy for the first time. So money means little to me.", she stated as she walked away.  
"If I was in the will I would probably donate it anyway.", she continued as she walked away.  
"Dude, a fortune. She would turn down a fortune, and you would let her?", Masa asked of Mitsuhide.  
"One she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. The money to her might be like blood money. Two I can't nor do I want to control her. Sure would it be nice to have the money but not if it hurt her on some level? Three I'm dating her, dude, not like we are married and make decisions together on the big stuff.", Mitsuhide said.   
"Yet.", Masa stated as he looked at the man.  
"Maybe, yet.", Mitsuhide stated. "It's been three weeks, not three years."  
"You're just a hookup.", Bryan said flatly.   
"We will see about that.", Mitsuhide replied.  
"Well, that's what she is to you, right? A distraction.", Nobu asked as he walked into the conversation.  
"No, she is not a distraction. Seriously guys, what the hell?", Mitsuhide asked. "Why is this so hard to process for you guys, I won't say any more about it."  
"Why not? Come on. Tell us all the details.", Masa said as Mitsuhide started to walk away. Mitsuhide shook his head and continued on his way. The topic got a little a skewed, but he didn't forget what the first conversation was about. He didn't think Seven or Zen was the person searching her office, but he did wonder at the topic and who really brought it up. His mind was processing the thoughts as she walked out of her workroom and took his arm.  
"Ready?", she asked.  
"Yes.", he replied, "I was just coming for you." He bent down and kissed her sweetly knowing full well they were still within view of all of the rest. She usually would smack him if he did something like that in front of people, but right now she didn't care and neither did he. He placed his arm around her side and held her close as the two walked down to the common area and out the doors. They remained in silence the entire walk to the hotel.  
"Mitsu I don't feel like going out for food. Can we just order something instead.", she asked as they got into the room.  
"Sure thing, my love. What's wrong?", he asked.  
"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired, and I really don't want to run into someone tonight accidentally.", She replied. For the last week whenever they went to the food court someone from the team was there and wanted to join them. She didn't mind it at first, but it was getting on her nerves now. The team had grown, but in some ways, it was always going to be three different teams smushed together in tight quarters, and she was rather tired of her team and his still having comments about them or him to her or her to him. It was grating, to say the least.  
She looked at her phone and emails that had come in. "Wonderful.", she said as she read one.  
"What, babe?", he said when he turned from ordering the food.  
"A job offer.", she replied.  
"A job offer?", he asked.  
"Yeah, I get them all the time, from everywhere even in different countries.", she said.  
"You going to downplay that?", he asked.  
"No, I'm not.", she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I was thinking that Its almost time for me to start thinking about another job anyway."  
"Why would you leave this one?", he asked.  
"To be honest, I am finding it hard to be a part of the 'team' these days.", she said. "I liked working with them for a while, but if the talks to result in another green team here, then we will be back to sitting around most of the time."  
"Another green team?", he asked.  
"Yeah, I heard it through the grape line that they were thinking about another green team stationed here. Your team is first on the list.", she said.  
"And you want to leave because we might get stationed here?", he asked.  
"You're reading that all wrong, Mitsu. I don't want to leave because of you guys coming here. I want to leave the team, not here.", she said. "This was never what I wanted to do. It was exciting, but it was never what my aim was."  
"So what do you want to do?", he asked.  
"I would like to start a new research facility here. Actually, in the building, we are in now. That also may be in the works. If not that then maybe practice medicine for awhile.", she said. "I have options, and they will all be here, or I can move too."  
"Move?", he asked slightly hurt by the words.   
"To where you are at if the green team thing falls through.", she said as she glanced into his eyes.  
"You would give up everything here, to be with me?", he asked softly.  
"Mitsu, isn't that what you would do for me?", she asked.  
"Yes.", the instantaneous response warmed her heart.  
"No one has ever said they wanted to be with me that much, or ever honestly. Mitsu, I lo-", she was cut off by him moving over her.  
"I want to say it first, Kit. I love you.", He said as he lowered his head to kiss her slow and passionately. Her soft moan into his mouth.  
"Mitsu.", she whispered. "I love you too."  
"Good.", he said as he moved to her neck trailing tiny kisses down when the knock came on the door. "Damn food." He said as he got up and she went to the small table the had laughing softly to herself. He brought the food back, and she looked up. "Let's eat later.", he said as he lifted her hand to his lips. "I want to show you how much I love you."  
She stood and walked to him as he opened his arms and he bent down and picked her up as if she was a bride over the threshold. He placed her down on the bed and moved to help her lose her layers of clothes as he was throwing his off too. He proceeded to show her love for hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Let the games begin..... pt 12   
Five weeks in, they only had one week to go till the games started they all were on edge. The competitive natures were getting to everyone when she receives a phone call on her cell. She looked at the blocked number and knew who it was.   
"Hey, long time no talk.", she said as she answered.  
"You seem happy today Princess.", the voice said.  
"Relax, I am just happy to hear from you.", She said. To which the voice laughed. Mitsu came up behind her and heard the male voice on the phone and looked his question. "It's my mystery friend Mitsu."  
"Oh okay.", he said as he hugged her from behind.  
"So, things on that front?", the voice asked.  
"Progressing.", she said with a smile. "So, what's new?"  
"You really are in a good mood, Princess. He is the reason?", the voice asked.  
"Partly.", she responded.  
"I found where they have your father.", he stated. "Have they reached out to you yet?"  
"Nothing.", she stated.  
"They are actively looking with their shady ass lawyers for his will.", the voice said.  
"That is what they are looking for?", she asked which surprised Mitsu and Masa who was walking by.  
"Yes, apparently the will was changed after your mother died and no one knows what he did. It is supposed to be a huge change.", the voice said.  
"So, they think I have it?", she asked.  
"No, why?", the voice asked.  
"My office here at work has been searched like fifty times since all the teams got here.", she stated and then looked up into Masamune's wide blue eye. "Crap." Mitsu behind her shook his head to Masa, and he went on his way.  
"So, they are looking at you through who?", the voice asked.  
"Talk to Mitsu. He can explain it better.", she said as she handed the phone off.  
"Hello again.", Mitsu said.  
"You still watching over her?", the voice asked.  
"Yes. I am.", Mitsu responded.  
"Good. She needs someone like you to watch over her.", the voice said.  
"So, about the searching.", Mitsu started, and then the two had a rapid-fire back and forth for twenty minutes discussing ideas and the possibilities.  
"So, we settled that. Good luck with the games Mitsuhide.", the voice said.  
"How did you know my full name?", he asked.  
"There isn't anything about her I don't know. Understand that.", the voice replied.  
"Has she told you who I am yet?", the voice asked.  
"Not yet.", he replied.  
"Do you think she will?", the voice asked.  
"Yes.", Mitsu replied.  
"Well then. Keep doing what you're doing until then.", the voice said as the line went dead.  
"Kit who is he?", Mitsuhide asked.  
She started to chuckle. "He worked for the family. He was hired when my mother got a stalker who then threaten me when she 'ignored' him. He was my bodyguard for about a year when my mother decided I was safe again. We never lost touch though, and he was the one who told CJ my now boss about me when I was only like fourteen. His name is Ray Deming. He started doing some kind of secret service work awhile back and to be honest I really don't know what he really does anymore, but he knows everything always. He usually checks in with me every few weeks just to see if I need something or to find out what he can't find out on his own. The last few years he was more of a father to me than anything else."  
"You never told anyone who he was?", Mitsu asked.  
"Why would I. I could have blown his cover or something equally as bad. Ray has always watched out over me; his secret life is his own business. You have talked to him, now twice something no one else has ever done either.", she said with a smile.  
"Why?", he asked.  
"Because you're important Mitsu, to me at least. Letting Ray know that means he will watch over you too. Don't puff up like that.", she said as he made a face. "It means we will be watched over, that makes me feel safer."  
"I don't make you feel safe?", he asked.  
"Of course, you do. Just safer. We work in a high-stress job Mitsu. Let me have that added piece of safety.", she asked.  
"Like I can say no to you.", he said as he pulled her closer.  
"Well, at least I know what they are looking for now.", she said.  
"What is it?", he asked.  
"Ready for it? My father's will.", she said.  
"Why would you have it?", he asked.  
"I have no idea. But I sure as hell don't have it.", She said. By this time people were calling it a day and in the hallway. She got the idea to raise her voice a bit.  
"I have no idea why they think I know anything about a new will for my dad.", She said louder, and he got what she was trying to do, "It isn't like we spoke in the past five years. I haven't a clue why they are searching for it either, it sure as hell won't have my name in it. I wish they would just get it over with."  
"Are you that heartless to your own father's death, Princess?", Ieyasu asked walking up.  
"No, if my father was really dead.", She said. She knew she just gave it away and she didn't care. Mitsuhide looked his question at her, and she shook her head.  
"What do you mean? He died what four or five weeks ago?", Mitsunari said.  
"No, he didn't. He is not dead while my brothers are sopping up the ratings on the new channels and my sister is crying about it on the radio my father is hidden away somewhere probably waiting to die.", she said. "I have people on that already locating him."  
"Wait what are you saying?", Nobunaga asked.  
"I'm saying my siblings are attention whores. Now I know they are looking for my father's will and since everyone is in the hallway right now, whoever has been searching my office daily sometime multiple times a day, it isn't there. I don't have it. I never did. My brothers are using you and being honest, whatever they promised you in return you will never see it, even if you found it. They are actors that's what they do. They lie for a living.", she answered.  
"Wait, hold up. You think it is one of us?", Zen asked.  
"I know it is one of you.", she said. "Someone in this hallway."  
"How do you know this, Princess?", Jumin asked in his lazy drawl.  
"The timing of the searches. It isn't the guards because we fixed the issue with clearances and stuff, so it has to be one of us.", she smiled at him. "No one else can access that hallway."  
"I guess that is a valid point.", he said.  
"So basically, I have stopped using the office and left it open hoping the person would either find what they are looking for or ask for it.", she said smiling. "However, after today, I will be having the office processed by an outside team. We know about the mic and also about the micro cam in the wall. I'm sure fingerprints and DNA are on both since a two-year-old can see them. Now is your chance.", Kit shouted over the conversations, and they all quieted down. She waited for a few minutes when one of the members of the other team, not his or hers, spoke up, "This is unprofessional and unproductive."  
"You're right Jaehee, it is.", she replied. "I'm done with it."  
"Good now moving on.", Jaehee said.  
"No, I think you misunderstood me. I am done with it.", she said. "I am freaking done with all of it."  
"What are you saying Princess?", Bryan asked.  
"I'm done.", She said as she whipped around and started walking. She went to her office, and a large crowd had followed her. She went in and grabbed a roll of poly duct tape and her computer and bag. She closed the door and locked it with both locks and then started taping up the door. She sealed her office to almost airtight. "It's going to suck when the team comes into process and finds out who it was. I will make sure they are targeted for the rest of their short-lived career. On to the rest, I won't be working on these games until whoever it is either confesses or is caught, your choice."  
"You can't just leave, princess.", someone said.  
"Watch me.", She said as she turned and started walking out the door. All eyes went to Mitsuhide to see what his reaction was. He was smiling as he watched her leave.  
"You're going to calm her down, right? You will talk her into coming back.", Mitsunari asked.  
"From what I just saw she was pretty calm, and yes, I will talk to her, but it wouldn't matter too much because I agree with her. Enough is enough. She has been chased out of her house, tormented by her siblings on television or even the radio, and they even reached in here. No, I won't try to talk her in to do the games just for the sake of winning if she feels threatened in any way. If she feels threatened in any real way, I will get involved, personally.", he said cold and deadly.  
"is that a threat?", Zen asked.  
"No, I don't threaten. However, I will say this to whoever did this. You will wish you confessed if I do get involved.", he said as he turned to follow her out of the building.  
"She can't just quit, right?", Yoosung asked.  
"Actually... She can.", Bryan and Bear said in unison. "She isn't military; she is a contracting civilian she isn't bond like we are." Bryan finished.  
"I suggest for the sake of the team, if it is really true, that the person responsible confess. Otherwise, all this training and this whole exercise will have been a waste.", Jumin stated.  
"More important then that, the person needs to be dealt with.", Kenshin stated.  
"That is very true. The Princess and her team have welcomed us with open arms, and this is how we repay them and her?", Shingen stated.  
"I am going to go back through the logs to see who accessed this hallway so many times.", Seven said. "I would like someone from another team to sit with me to go over the logs that way there are no questions.  
"I will.", Yukimura said.  
"I will check the footage of the building to rule out someone getting in.", sasuke stated.   
"I will help you with that.", Zen stated.  
"I have a friend on the blue team at the air base about twenty minutes away. I'll call him to bring his team in to sweep the office.", Masa said.  
"I as well know that team.", Jumin stated. "They will do a thorough job."  
"Well, it seems that we have things to do.", Nobunaga stated.  
"Hideyoshi and Ieyasu go over the call logs for the cell tower as well.", Shingen stated.  
"Square up and get some rest. We have one week to get her back in here.", Kenshin stated.  
On the walk home, he caught up to her. "You okay?", he asked.   
"Yeah, I feel much better now.", she said smiling.  
"You really don't feel threatened do you?", he asked.  
"Not really. Annoyed. Pissed off. And back to being confused.", she said. "But not threatened."  
"Good.", he said.  
"Plus, I know nothing would happen to me.", she said.  
"Why is that princess because you are badass?", he said chuckling.  
"No, because you are right next to me.", she said with a smile.  
"Well, you're right about that. I will never let something happen to you.", he said as he pulled her in.  
"I hope not.", she said as she laughed. "I have faith in you."  
"I don't think anyone has ever said that.", he said.  
"Well, I do.", she said with a smile, and she hugged him back as he pulled her into a bear hug.  
"God, Kit. I love you so much.", he said as he lowered his head there on the walkway and kissed her hard.  
"Not anymore then I love you Mitsu.", She said as she took his hand and tugged him to follow her. He thought to himself, "How did I get so lucky? As if she needs to tug on my arm to get me to follow, I would follow her into hell if she smiled at me like that."


	13. Chapter 13

Let the games begin... part 13  
She received a phone call about two hours later from her main boss who was stationed just outside of Washington, DC. She groaned when she saw the number on caller id and thought about not answering it until the third ring. She knew if she didn't he would just hit redial until she did he was persistent if he was anything at all and that is why she liked him.  
"Hey, Boss.", She said as she answered. Mitsuhide was just getting out of the shower when he walked out to her rolling her eyes at the phone as she put it on speaker knowing full well this was not going to be a quick phone call.  
"You quit?", her boss RJ asked.  
"Not so much quit as walked out, boss.", She stated. She wanted to see who ratted her out and how much of the story they actually passed on to him. She had never done anything quite like she had done today, before. She did know that he had his own network of spies in her building which was ultimately run by him.  
"And why exactly did you think it was a good idea to do that?", Rj asked impatiently.   
"Well, it hasn't been so good around here boss. I am sick of it, to be honest. If everyone thinks that the only way they can win is if I am there maybe I will get some results by walking away.", She replied. Mitsuhide sat down on the bed next to her with his towel still wrapped around his waist and looked at her as she smiled at him.   
"What exactly has been going on, Princess?", RJ asked now growing more concerned. She could tell by his voice because she had known him since she was a teenager. He had been a role-model to her when she really didn't have many, and then he offered her a dream come true job tailor-made for her.  
"Well, it started with my dickhead brothers.", she said, and RJ started to chuckle.  
"I heard about your father.", he said.  
"Have you heard the truth? Have you talked with Ray?", she asked.  
"Are you alone?", RJ asked she could hear her other boss CJ walk into Rj's office and say something to him.   
"No, but it doesn't matter. He knows about Ray and has even talked to him.", she replied.  
"He has?", Both men in the office said in unison.  
"Yes, I have. Now twice.", Mitsuhide said.  
"You're on speaker, Princess?", CJ asked.  
"Does it matter? Anything you say here unless it is classified I would tell him anyway.", she said. "We aren't discussing anything classified so Mitsu can be a part of the discussion."  
"So things have progress on that front?", RJ asked.  
"I am not discussing my personal life with either of you. Both of you have been like father's to me however you're not, so don't ask.", she said.  
"Fine, we won't cross that line, Princess.", CJ replied. "Now as to talking with ray, yes we have been in touch as he felt we should know the truth. We are already working on getting your father out of where your brother's henchmen are holding him. Now on to how this affects you and the team, that we don't know so much about."  
"Well, they have a hand. Someone on one of the teams is in their pockets.", she said flatly.  
"How can you be so sure?", RJ asked.  
"After my office was searched three times we had security tighten the hallway but they still had access. Only people on the three teams have that access now. The security doesn't even have it. Also whoever it was placed a mic and a camera in my office. I just sealed the office and was thinking of calling in another team from outside to sweep it."  
"That is already being done.", RJ said.  
"What?", she asked.  
"One of the other teams sent a request to have the Blue team from the local air base come in to sweep and clean.", CJ responded.   
"Really?", she asked.  
"Date and Han sent the request. I just gave the thumbs up on it.", RJ said.  
"When?", she asked.  
"Tomorrow morning. They will be bringing a mobile lab to process everything on site, and we should have an answer by noon or early afternoon on the who is.", CJ stated. "Are you ready for the answer?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?", she asked.  
"Princess, did you stop to think that it could be someone from the team?", RJ asked. "They are the ones who have access to you all the time, wouldn't it make sense that someone from your family approach them. Also, what do you want to do when we find the person or person's involved?"  
"I have thought of that by the way. Only one person is one hundred percent off my radar, and that is Mitsu. I know it isn't him, but anyone else and I do mean anyone is still there.", she said. "As for what to do with them, I am not really sure yet. It has been annoying and frustrating but hasn't caused to much damage to me. However, it is the information I was working on before Mitsuhide found the mic that bothers me. That I can't discuss, let's just say it's classified and someone else now knows it. Also the two cases I was working on, they have that information as well. I don't like that one bit. It could jeopardize the entire case."  
"I see your point, Princess.", CJ said, and she could also hear a hum from RJ.  
"Kit and tried her best to limit the time spent in her office since we found the items, but we don't exactly know when they were placed.", Mitsuhide spoke up.  
"He used her name?", Rj asked Cj.  
"Holy crap!", Cj responded.  
"Enough.", she said now laughing.  
"I will go back tomorrow at noon.", she stated,"Just to see how everything is coming along."  
"I will watch from the inside of the building to see if anyone realizes how close they are to being caught.", Mitsuhide stated. "That is often the most dangerous time."  
"Are you prepared to act Akechi?", Rj asked.  
"Of course, sir.", Mitsuhide stated.  
"Good, then you have permission to do so if the need be.", Cj stated.  
"Wow, you're giving him pre-permission?", Kit asked.  
"You changing your mind on certain things may have rubbed off on me as well, Princess.", RJ said cryptically. Mitsu looked at her with a question in his eyes. She laughed when she looked at him.  
"I'll explain later Mitsu.", she said.  
"Well, we have this now under wraps. Call us with an update, and Akechi get our numbers from her and calls us as well with updates. You will be our eyes and ears in the building.", CJ said as one of them hit the call button and hung up.  
"That was interesting.", Mitsuhide stated as he rubbed her shoulders pulling her back towards him.   
"They are like a two-headed monster. Seriously that was a good phone call that both are there, normally it is more scattered and off the wall. They are two of the smartest men I know, but sometimes they are hard to follow even for me.", she said.  
"Now about that you changing your mind thing.", he said with a smile. "Do you change your mind, Kit?"  
"Rarely. Often if I say something out loud, I mean it for life.", She said. You really want to know what I changed my mind on?" She smiled at him and pulled away from him to sit up on the bed.   
"Yes, I would.", he responded as his yellow eyes glistened in the fading light of day playing off the colors of the sunset outside.  
"Well, what will I get if I tell you?", she said as she stood up and started to walk away from the bed.  
"What do you want?", he asked as he grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him.  
"Well..... ", she started. "The fact is you already know what I changed my mind on."  
"What?", he asked as he pulled her onto his lap.  
"You're the end result at least.", she said as she looked into his beautiful, unusual eyes.  
"You lost me.", he said as he smiled.  
"I publicly said I was probably unable to love anyone. Unforantly I said this in front of a lot of people a few years ago in a rather loud voice. Needless to say I kind of changed my mind.", she said.  
"Really? I'm still not quite sure how?", he said as his voice got softer but infinitely more playful.  
"Oh you don't, do you?", she said.  
"No, explain it to me.", he said as his hand lowered to her waist and anchored her there.  
"I love you, Mistuhide Akechi. I didn't think it was ever possible to love someone else or to be loved by someone else either. You have shown me everything I thought I would never have.", she said her voice was almost whispering.  
"Good girl.", he said as he lowered his head to kiss her neck and move up to her ear. "I love you the same way, my love. One problem though."  
"What is that?", she asked drawing back.  
"You have entirely way too many clothes on right now.", he said.   
"Well let's see what we can do about that.", she said giggling as he helped her remove her clothing one piece at a time, very slowly.  
Elsewhere in the hotel....  
"Why are you calling again?", the voice of one of Kit's brothers came through the phone.  
"She doesn't have it.", the person in the hotel stated.  
"What do you mean she doesn't have it? Of course, she does. He said so.", Her brother stated.  
"She doesn't have it. She walked away from the games as well. She knew all along.", The person a floor above in the hotel her stated.  
"She did what?", her brother squealed.  
"She knew I had been searching. She knew about the stupid mic and camera for weeks now.", they stated. "She said she wouldn't work on the games unless I confess or a team sweeps the office and then identifies me."  
"Well then, I guess she really does have the backbone I remembered.", her brother stated.  
"She doesn't have it, and she even scoffed at the idea stating she hadn't spoken to the old man in years.", the person said. "I think they are calling in a team tomorrow. I think I should just confess."  
"If you do that's on you.", her brother stated. "I will not own up to any part of this."  
"But you will. I have everything you sent me. If I go down so will you.", the person stated.  
"Well, I guess we will see about that.", her brother said as he hung up.  
They had thought they were helping the famous man out when they had heard that they would be working with his little sister who held a fortune wrapped in the old man's will. The family wanted to get the new will and act as it had never been rewritten, but it had gone missing. The family of siblings all banded together and decided it was time for their father to retire permanently. He had always favored the youngest of them, so they had no issue removing him after dosing him with a sedative and then holding him in an old family building. He would die when they could find the new will which the old man had told his horrid children that she had it. They had to get their greedy little hands on it before he did die otherwise everything would go to her. The one of the children that didn't want anything to do with the family. The one who had made it on her own. The one who wasn't facing bankruptcy like many of her siblings. The one who was happy. They hated her. The toxic venom their mother had instilled at her had grown since the woman's death, and they wanted her to go away forever as well. They could plot her death after the old man finally kicks off. They had shared this over a four-month time frame since the teams were announced with their handyman who fell into their laps as one of her new teammates. The person knew it was risky and after she caught Akechi's eye it was over getting close to her, but she would be protected. They had made copies of every email, text message, and also phone call for insurance because this day would inevitably come. They steadied themselves and grabbed the file of all their proof as well as the micro recorder and started down one floor to go and face the music.


	14. Chapter 14

Let the games begin.. pt 14  
There was a knock at the door of the room. "Ignore it.", Mitsuhide growled as she went to move.   
"I can't.", she said chuckling," What if it is something important?"  
"This is important!", Mitsuhide countered as he nipped at her neck.  
"This can happen at any time.", She smiled as she pushed him off and threw his towel back at him. Instead, he let out a grunt and stood just to put on his shorts and then to sit on the bed with a pillow on his lap to hide his frustrations. "Thank you, Mitsu."  
"You're making this up to me later.", he said with a wicked grin that sent chills down her spine with anticipation.   
As she got to the door, she looked through the peephole and saw someone she really didn't expect standing on the other side. "Hi.", she said as she opened the door.  
"Princess, we need to talk.", he said as he walked into the room. "Akechi." He said as he moved deeper into the room.  
"What is this about?", Mitsuhide asked as he sat up. Neither of them expected him to ever walk into their room.  
"I am the person who was searching your office, Princess.", He said after he took in a huge breath. Your brother approached me about four months ago at a dinner party. He had heard I would be working with you for the games and he had a job for me to do."  
"The job?", Akechi said as he moved between the man and Kit. Kit knew what he was doing as the room was tight quarters and he was making sure that nothing could happen in the tight space. Mitsuhide was not as muscular than most of the other's from his team, but he was just as menacing in size and also his mental capabilities.   
"I could just tell you, but this is better he said holding out the file containing the papers he had saved from the conversations. He also tossed Akechi the mini recorder.  
"What's all this?", Akechi asked.  
"Everything. It's all there. From the beginning. The plot against Princess is much more. When I realized it myself, I was too far involved. I know my part in it is bad however I think it is going to get much worse now that you know it all.", he said.  
"Is that a threat?", Akechi asked his voice lowering, and his eyes showed his true nature which was barely human.  
"Princess was never in danger from me.", he quickly said. "I was only supposed to look in her office to find the will of her father. I would never do anything to hurt her."  
"So the threat is from outside then?", Mitsu asked again.  
"The threat is her brother's, period. Now that she played her cards it is their chance to move. The story in itself sounds so far-fetched that I knew I had to save the evidence to alert you to the actual threat somehow.", he said looking at Kit now. "I'm sorry about the searching of your office and whatever trouble it caused you. Read the file though. You are in serious danger, and even more of that your father is in imminent danger."  
"My father?", she asked.  
"Read the information, Princess. You will see.", he said as he looked at both of them. "Can I sit? This will take awhile."  
"Yeah, just don't try anything.", Mitsu said as he opened the file and started to process the information it entailed. She took the pieces he had laid down and also read them. She looked up at the man sitting at the table. He was the last person either of them would have suspected, and she had almost forgotten he was a part of the team as it seemed he had played least in sight. Mitsu looked up at her as she glanced over one email, "Hun, We need to call CJ and RJ, now."  
"What why?", she asked now confused.   
"Also can you call your friend?", Mitsu continued on. She was about seven pieces of paper behind him. She looked up at him, and she could see it all written there.   
"Yeah, I can.", she said as she got up to get her phone.  
"You go to your room. Stay there and for whatever reason do not answer the door unless it is her or me.", Mitsu said to the man. He stood and left without a word. Mitsu walked out of the room as well, and she followed him as he knocked on every door in the small hallway. Each of his team members opened it, and he said something to each, and within moments all were in the hallway ready to move. Hideyoshi walked to the elevator and was going to guard the room whereas Nobu was going to watch the lobby of the hotel each of them was pulling up pictures of her family on their phones. Mitsu turned back to her. "Make the phone call and get all three on the line. I need to outline what is really going on, and they can make the call.", he said to her as she turned back and made the calls.  
Fifteen minutes later he walked into the room and looked at her as she was on the phone. She put it on speaker, and he started to speak, "I'm not sure what she has told you yet so let me run down everything so far."  
"She didn't tell us anything except the person confessed.", he heard Ray say.  
"He did. However, he was never a threat to her that I can see. He was trying to do a job for her brother's. He was surprisingly very detailed in his record taking which leads to a much bigger threat. Here is what we know already. Her brother or brother's as it isn't clear how many of them are involved at this moment were told that their father had changed his will. It seems it was changed dramatically to the point she would have inherited most if not all of his estate. Her brothers for whatever reason do not want that to happen and will do whatever they deem necessary to stop that from happening. There is a plot to kill her, but I don't know much about that at the moment it is very vaguely talked about in the messages. The most dangerous threat right now is to her father you said you had a plan to free him, and I suggest you activate the plan now. Like right now. If he is safe, then the threat to her is null at the moment. "  
Mitsuhide looked up at her as she processed everything he had said, "What did you just do?",she asked.  
"Until your father is safe, the threat to you is genuine. My team has the hotel secured right now.", He answered. She and he could hear the murmurs going in the background from CJ and RJ as they were discussing what to do.  
Ray spoke, "Princess take pictures of each thing and send them to me. I can analyze them while moving. That way we have the information in multiple places. Also, I suggest alerting the local PD back home. They can go ahead and pick them up. I can do that if you want as I will be able to lean harder on them."  
"Do what you need to.", she said as Mitsu nodded.  
"CJ is calling the green team closest to us. This will be an off the book opt. We will get your father out and safe.", RJ said as they could hear CJ on the phone as well. It was moving fast as she looked and she started to take the pictures sending them one by one to Ray. Mitsu looked at her hand shaking slightly, and she finished sending the images he grabbed it and pressed it to his lips.  
"Everything will be fine, my love.", he whispered.  
"I know.", she said softly.  
"And my love how do you know that?", he whispered in her ear as he lightly kissed it.  
"Because the four people I trust in the world are working together.", she said.  
"Green Team Charlie is activated and heading out. I need to go to do a mobile briefing. If you think it is safe to go to the command center you can watch it there I will patch it through.", CJ stated as he walked out of the office with RJ. She looked her question at Mitsu, and he threw on the closest shirt and his sneakers.  
"Let's go.", he said as he grabbed her bag as well.  
"Make sure no one goes into that room, Ieyasu.", Mitsuhide said as he went to the elevator. He got a grumpy head nod and a grunt. As the doors opened, he spotted his other team members and quickly updated them and where they were going. They walked as quickly as they could back to the building and nearly ran when it came into view. She bolted through the doors and to the command room as she held her eye open for the retina scanner. They walked into the large room, and it was already on the screen, green team was in position and ready to move. She watched with baited breath as she could see the building where they thought her brothers were holding her father. It was an old farmhouse in upstate New York. Her father had loved that house since he filmed a movie close to their when she was young she remembered seeing it for the first time and had honestly thought it was the best thing ever. She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize that Mitsu had taken her hand and was giving it a small squeeze. She broke her trance and looked at him and then the screen. They both sat in the chairs and watched intently as if it wasn't her life playing out there up on the screen.  
Twenty minutes later it was done. Her father was safe and being rushed to the military hospital nearby and would be guarded against her siblings. He had looked into the camera and mouthed 'thank you Kit' to her and she could breath easy again. Mitsu was almost smiling as the mission was a success. She knew that everything else would fall into place.  
By the time they reached the hotel again, he had told everyone who was standing guard what had happened her phone rang. She walked off to the side to answer it while Mitsu's eyes never left her as he told them what went down. "Hello.", she answered.  
"It is really done, now Kit.", Ray said. "They are all in police custody. Your sister pitched one hell of a fit when they came to get her, and she told all."  
"So they were all involved?", Kit asked.  
"Not directly. They all knew of the plots. What their roles were in them are yet to be seen, but every single one of them knew about it on some level.", he replied.  
"So they are all going to be punished?", Kit asked.  
"Yea. There will be no deals on this one. They not only tormented you but half the nation with their tricks.", Ray said laughing.  
"Well, that's good.", She said as she heard him still laughing as he hung up the phone. She smiled again and felt that finally, she could breathe. Her father was safe, her siblings facing the consequences they deserved, and she had found something that she never thought was possible because of their selfishness. She looked at Mitsuhide and sighed then smiled at him as she walked back and informed him of the latest news of her siblings. His whole team sighed with relief, and all smiled with her, they had ribbed him endlessly because of her, but when it came down to it, they were all there when she needed them to be. She thought to herself this is what really makes the team.   
Everyone settled into their rooms for the night as they still had a job to do in the morning and that was finish the training for the games in a few days. She looked at him as they entered the room, "Thank you Mitsu."  
"For what, pray tell?", he asked.  
"Being you.", she answered and kissed him in a way that surprised him. "I need to make a phone call."  
"To?", he asked as his hand began to roam over her hoping she would forget about the phone call altogether.   
"Stop that.", she said as she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, she said into the phone. We need to talk."  
"What now Princess?", RJ asked.  
"I want to ask a favor.", she said.  
"A what?", CJ asked.  
"I have done things for you two over the years and racked up at least a hundred. I wish to cash them all in.", she said.  
"Oh, this is going to be good.", CJ said laughing.  
"What is it, Princess?", RJ asked.  
"I want the Green team who is on the big team to be transferred here permently.", She said "I heard it was a possibility. I want you two to make it a reality, and I want you two to do it fast."  
"Why do you want this so bad Princess?", RJ asked.  
"Because I do.", She said with a smile, "In the long run you do too because if you guys stall this out, I will leave the post. I also want a lab here, a real lab."  
"You're asking for a lot Princess.", Cj replied.  
"It's either that or I leave the team for good and do something else.", she said smiling knowing full well she would get what she wanted.  
"We will give you an answer after the games, Princess.", RJ said.  
"Thank you.", she replied as she hung up the phone. "Oh, I should have asked you first."  
"Everyone loves it here Kit. It wouldn't be bad to move bases.", He stated. He got up and moved closer to her. "Are you sure you want to use your cache of favors to get us here though?"  
"To have you here, yes.", She said as he picked her up into a hug as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he smiled at her and lowered his head and then laid on the bed with her still wrapped around him. He showed her what he thought of the idea of being there with her every day.


	15. Chapter 15

Let the games begin pt 15  
It was over. Two weeks of torture mentally and physically and everyone was drained. The larger team all sat in the command center as all the team, seventeen in all were reached and awaited the results of the games. They were supposed to be hell, and they were, but in the end, the teams had made it somewhat fun as well. She looked at Mitsuhide who she had found out was rather ruthless while doing his job and everyone had been surprised that her somewhat easy going personality turned deadly serious when she was working on something as big as the possible threat. She was good at what she did, and in the end, she had commanded a new level of respect for her abilities. She thought they had a place at least in the top three and she would consider that a win for all of the team.  
"Everyone is patched in now. You all played hard, and it was interesting to watch as you all did your jobs without question and or hesitation. Everyone who was selected is a valuable part of your countries defense of an attack, and you all should be happy that you are taking part in the games. Before we announce the winner of this branch of the games, we would like to select some outstanding achievements from certain individuals for select teams. First, off we would like to acknowledge.......", the announcer began and continued to drone on for ten minutes listing people from every team that went above the call, "And next the last, Dr. Kit Jones who helped edge out every other medical officer and helped led her team. She was the fastest to identify and quarantine the viral aspect of the games, and she even helped with the writing of the larger scale of the 'how to handle in the future' manual for each simulation. Her entire team deserves some acknowledgment as well for the way they each took on new threats and dealt with them without any qualms."  
Everyone in the room cheered for themselves as she laughed and Mitsu squeezed her hand. The two had spent most of the past two weeks with little to no time together so the simple contact of his hand wrapped with hers was enough for her to wish the damn announcements would hurry up and get over.   
"So without further ado, the team who placed third was the UK. The second place team Japan. The team that placed first is the United States. Congratulations to all those teams and everyone who took part in the games.", With that, the screen went dark, and they all stood and cheered. They had done it somehow and took the first again. She smiled at Mitsu who smiled back as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"When we won last year you didn't kiss anyone.", Bryan said as he walked by.  
"That is because he wasn't here then.", she said with a smile.  
"If it weren't for the situation with your family, we probably wouldn't have come together as we did.", Seven said as he passed by.  
"Well then three cheers for my idiot siblings!", she said really loud, and everyone laughed.  
"I didn't think you had it in you to be a leader, Princess," Han said as he walked over to her, "I was wrong."  
"Jumin, it is okay to be wrong at some point. I don't enjoy being that person all the time but make no mistake I can be whatever I need to be to get the job done. If this ever really does go done in the real world I want everyone here to be on my team!", she said.  
"Hear hear!", she heard in the back.  
"You ready, my love?", Mitsu asked.  
"Yes! A hot shower and sleep sound good.", she said.  
"Just those things?", he asked.  
"Well.....", she smiled at him.  
"Get a room!", Ieyasu said as he walked by.  
"I'm trying to get her there!", Mitsuhide called back which brought out people laughing. Her phone rang, and she went to take it.  
"Hey, Boss.", she started out.  
"I said I would have some info after the games.", RJ stated. "Good job by the way."  
"Okay, so what is it?", she asked.  
"Green team Bravo has been reassigned to your location effective immediately.", he said, and she could tell he was smiling. "You want to tell them or should I?"  
"You.", she responded and held up her hand. "Green Team Bravo, come here."  
She watched as the ten men ambled over to her and she smiled. "This is RJ Jones, the Commander for all green and blue teams.", she motioned to the phone which she placed on speaker, "Go ahead, boss."  
"Green Team Bravo, You have been reassigned home port.", RJ stated.  
"Where sir?", Nobu asked.  
"Why did you call her?", Masamune asked.  
"Who cares, when?", Ieyasu asked.  
When RJ spoke they all shut up, "Now, it is effective immediately. I called her because I knew she was there with you all. Your new home port is where you are. Welcome to your new home guys." Rj hung up quickly after saying that.  
"Did you have something to do with this?", Shingen asked looking at her.  
"Not really.", she smiled, "But I can't complain about it either."  
"Of course she had something to do with it.", Kenshin said as he looked her over, "You really need to learn to read people better."  
"Great another move.", Yukimura said.  
"At least the town is better than the last one, and we can all move off base here.", Sasuke said.  
"Rent is cheap here.", Bryan said as he walked up into the conversation. "We can help you all look for places since we know the area."  
Bear said behind Bryan, "Until then you can stay in the barracks or with one of us."  
"Why would you offer that?", Mitsunari asked in his quiet voice.  
"Because that is what teammates do, Mitsunari.", she replied easily.  
"What's going to happen with you two?", Nobu asked looking at Mitsu and her.  
"You won't be the first to know.", Mitsu smiled as he answered and he tugged her out of the room as she looked back and waved.  
When the two finally made it back to the hotel after being stopped so many times, they lost count by everyone on the base it seemed. He opened the door, and she started to walk in he pulled her back and took out a piece of cloth and tied it around her head covering her eyes. She was slightly taken back by the action but he placed his hands on her shoulders to guide her, and she relaxed into his touch. She could navigate the room without being able to see having been there for nearly five weeks and having to stumble around in the dark. She knew she was standing at the base of the bed when he stopped her. She was facing the bed as he stood very close behind her. She could feel his hands twitching slightly but not in his typical way. She wondered what this was about after she felt that slight movement.   
He took a deep breath and let it out as she started to panic a little. What was he doing? She thought to herself. What if he really doesn't want me? Her insides began to flare, and she was starting to get nervous. His hands left her shoulders and up to the blindfold to remove it. She steadied herself for the worst, but when she opened her eyes when it was gone, she saw the bed in front of her. Tiny tea lights flicked all around them on the bed. The flameless candles were scattered around the room. Rose petals were tossed throughout the room too covering nearly everything. On the bed, there was a circle of daisies, which were her favorite flower, and in the middle was a small jewelry box. Her eye went wide, and she turned to look at him. She could tell he was nervous as he looked into her face to try and read her. "Open it.", He said. His voice was slightly shaky as he spoke.  
She went over to the side of the bed and sat as she picked up the box and opened it. It took her breath away. The small band lined with small diamonds and the raised center was nearly identical to her grandmother's ring she had shown him weeks before. He knelt before her as he looked up into her light eyes, "Princess you have become the most important thing to me. Please say yes to sharing your life for better or worse with me?"  
She couldn't stop the tears from forming. He looked dejected at first when he watched her. "Oh my god, Mitsu.", she whispered. "You did all this for me?"  
"Of course I did all this for you, my love.", he said. "Now will you please stop keeping me in suspense."  
"What?", she asked.  
"Will you marry me, Kit?", he asked more plainly.  
"Oh. That.", she said with a chuckle. "Of course I will."  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips crashing down on hers. They spent the night wrapped up in each other as they had never before. She was elated, and he was relieved. No one minded that the two had disappeared for the night instead of going out with the team, all had figured something big would be happening as they had seen him plot for the last week something and the way his eyes would linger on her as she took charge of a situation. All the team saw that she was his in every way.  
Three weeks later.......  
The move was quick as he went back and packed his barrack room up in less than a day. He didn't wait for the movers to move his stuff as he loaded his car and drove back taking a day to get there. He drove up to her house and found he liked her taste. They unloaded his car and placed the boxes down and smiled at each other. He knew he was home, and she was finally truly happy.  
That all lead him to where he was now, standing at the head of a large room dressed in his dress uniform. Everyone was there her team and his, their mutual bosses, and even the mysterious Ray. When the music changed, he looked up and saw the vision he had imagined on that first night when she was drunk sleeping next to him. She was dressed in white silk in a simple dress being walked down the long aisle with her father by her side, and she was walking to him with a smile that outshined the sun. She was going to be his, forever after today. He couldn't wrap his head around that fact still he was as nervous as he was that day in the hotel room when he asked her to be his wife. When she reached him, they both turned to the preacher and sighed, "Dearly beloved...." And with a kiss, it was done.   
As they made their way down the aisle together to stand and wait for everyone to pass by them on the way to the large party the teams had put together for them, she stopped and whispered to him as they took their places for the awaiting crowd," Let the games really begin."  
�9�


	16. Epilouge

Let the games begin.... Epilogue  
Mitsuhide walked into the house which was quiet except for a weird song playing from her office. It had been almost a year since he moved here and they had gotten married. She had adjusted her work schedule, and he had also learned to make time for her. In a few more years he would be getting out of the military, and he was already scouting out other jobs in the area. Life was good.  
He walked back into the private area of the house which she had deemed just for them. It had consisted of his and her offices and two bedrooms. Two other bedrooms could be found in the living area of the house which they had set up for a team member or two on the really late nights. He couldn't understand why she would be listening to such a ridiculous song about sharks. He opened the door to her office as he walked in he could see on her computer she was watching a cartoon that was singing 'Mommy shark do do do...... Daddy Shark do do do....... Baby shark do do do..."  
"What the hell are you watching?", he asked.  
"I'm trying to get used to this stuff.", she responded.  
"Why would you want to listen to this?", he asked as he turned down the volume.  
"No one wants to listen to it.", she responded.  
"Then why?", he asked still slightly confused as to why she would subject herself to the torture of listening to it.  
"Because kids like it.", she said.  
"And why would that matter to us?", He asked. She held up a stick as she continued to watch the screen even though there was no sound on.  
"What's that?", he asked as his eyes lit up as he looked at it.  
"Really Mitsu?", she asked as she turned around.  
"Are you?", he asked hope filling his eyes and excitement lit up his face.  
"Yes.", She said. He picked her up and spun her around.  
"Holy crap. I am going to be a dad.", he said surprised.  
"The only thing I am surprised about is it took so long.", she laughed. "You never used anything even from the beginning, and I have been off the pill since we got married."  
"It gave us time together.", He said as he nuzzled into her neck. He gently placed his hand on her lower abdomen and just held it there as he kissed her deeply.  
Seven months later............  
"You are never touching me again.", she said as she looked at him.  
"You say that on a daily basis, my love yet you want me to rub your feet or back every night. Talk about mixed signals.", he chuckled.  
"You know what I mean!", She said as she stormed out of the room. This time a kick had her almost doubled over in pain as what she lovingly referred to as his devil spawn was trying to kill her slowly. He would say something, and somehow the monster inside her would be soothed and stop moving. He got up and followed her into the bedroom. "Your son seems to like you better than me."  
"I doubt that, Kit.", he said softly as he started to rub her back. "He just wants to get here to see his beautiful mother. Then he will beat me up."  
"I look forward to that day.", she said.  
"Me too. My love. Me too.", he said as he kissed her temple and just held her for a moment.   
"You weren't done rubbing my back Mitsu.", she reminded him to which he chuckled and continued to rub her and just snuggle with her on what would be the one of the last days they spent just by themselves.  
She woke up three nights later to the slight tightening in her abdomen, and she knew it was almost time. She continued throughout the day as if it wasn't anything big, but by the early afternoon she had timed it out, and the contractions were every three minutes apart. She called the doctor and headed over to the medical center opting to walk over there instead of driving. She still hadn't told Mitsuhide yet as she wanted to make sure it was really happening instead of a false alarm. It was almost a month till her due date, and she was only slightly concerned about that.   
The doctor took her right in and did a quick exam to which she was already well into the major laboring process. He called to get her a room, and as she stood up, it became all too real for her as her water broke. She was going to have the baby and soon by the doctor's reaction. She was wheeled up as she called Mitsuhide who was none too pleased as he walked in the room. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?", he asked her.  
"I wanted to make sure, Mitsu.", she groaned out as the contraction hit hard right as she tried to speak.  
"Babe, I ...", he started.  
"You're here now, Mitsu.", She said as she could breathe again. He looked at the monitors all going off, and the doctor was coming in.   
"Who are you?", the doctor asked.  
"Her husband.", he responded.  
"Good. We are getting ready to push Kit.", the doctor said as Mitsu went to the side of the bed and took her hand as the room filled up quickly with nurses and pediatrics to evaluate the newborn since it was early.   
Twenty minutes later the room was in chaos as the screams of a newborn were finally heard. Mitsu left her side to go look at his son as the other set of doctors were looking him over to make sure he was okay. When Mitsu looked back, he saw the natal heartbeat monitor still going really fast, and he looked at the doctor who also was looking at it as Kit went through another contraction and screamed.   
"I need an ultrasound STAT.," the doctor yelled as kit looked up and Mitsu went back to her. Within minutes the doctor had a view and printed a picture quick, and then he looked up at her. "Kit, you have to work a bit more."  
"What? Why?", she asked thinking something was wrong.   
"I don't know how we missed it, but there is another one.", he said.  
"What?",she asked.  
"Kit, Bare down again.", he said as he took his position and threw over his shoulder," We need another isolette and team in here!"  
Two hours later it hit her. They went from two to four in a matter of minutes. She glanced at her son swaddled up tight in the way only nurses can do, in his father's arms and smiled as she also looked down to her daughter wrapped up in the same way, both content to be held and loved safe in their parents' arms. Mitsuhide looked into her eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you, my love.", he said as he rested back on her hospital bed with her.   
"For what exactly?", She asked. She was still so very tired, and it came out in her voice.  
"For making my life complete. A son and a daughter at once, it is the best gift in the world.", He said. "However I think you owe our son an apology. He wasn't the only one kicking you."  
"I will one day.", she said.  
"Ready for the rest, my love?", he asked.  
"I am sure I will be as long as you're next to me.", she said sleepily.  
"Good because it's the beginning of let the games begin now, My dearest.", He whispered as he moved the babies back to their isolettes and laid with her watching over all three of them. He was grateful for those games that brought them together and led to this moment, and he closed his eyes and sighed, more content with his life then he had ever been. Unfortunately, he still had that song from when she had told him stuck in his head. "Mommy shark do do do do...... Daddy shark do do do do..... Baby Shark do do do do........"   
i


End file.
